


Text talk

by weirdoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Boarding School, Homophobic Slurs, Hospital, Illnes, Injury, MWPP, Marauders AU, Marauders era, Mention Of Homophobia, Mention of family abuse, Modern AU, Parents, School, Texting, The Marauders - Freeform, Translation, family stuff, mention of depression, text, text fic, texting fic
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdoe/pseuds/weirdoe
Summary: Syriusz jest w szkole z internatem, a Remus w szpitalu. Nie znają się dopóki Syriusz nie napisze na zły numer. Tłumaczenie z angielskiego.





	1. Pierwszy tydzień

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Text Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651109) by [merlywhirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlywhirls/pseuds/merlywhirls). 



> Witam wszystkich:) Nie wiem od czego mam zacząć, a nie chcę się rozpisywać więc powiem tylko, że ta fiction jest absolutnie cudowna i jest jednym z najlepszych tekstów o Syriuszu i Remusie jakie tu czytałam (a czytałam dość dużo) i, mimo że kiedyś nie przepadałam za alternative universe'ami to właśnie ona mnie do nich przekonała. Charakteryzacja bohaterów i ich relacje są absolutnie idealne, a akcja, mimo że w większości przekazana poprzez wiadomości jest cudownie przeprowadzona, zaskakująca, zabawna, urocza i jednocześnie pełną małych wątków, które sprawiają, że ta fiction to prawdziwy emocjonalny roller coaster. No i nie zapominajmy o rozwijającej się tu głównej relacji, która jest po prostu idealna; nic dodać, nic ująć. No miałam się nie rozpisywać...  
> To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, długo się do niego zbierałam i trochę mnie to przeraża, bo chciałabym wam przekazać wszystkie najmniejsze detale, a nie wiem czy mi się to uda i jednocześnie jestem podekscytowana, i już nie mogę się doczekać tłumaczenia dalszego rozwoju akcji, mimo że dopiero skończyłam pierwszy rozdział, który jest stosunkowo krótki. Postaram się robić update'y co tydzień (update: mamy lipiec, a ja dodałam dwa (2) rozdziały :))  
> Jeśli zauważcie jakieś błędy to dajcie znać, bo jestem w tym wszystkim zupełnie nowa, a fakt, że zabrałam się za pracę, która ma ponad 100 tysięcy słów sprawia, że zaczynam kwestionować swoje zdrowie psychiczne.  
> Okej już bez zbędnego gadania życzę wam miłego czytania. A i tłumaczę też noty autorki, które oznaczać będę jak niżej. Jeśli przebrnąłeś przez ten wstęp, który miał być krótki, a jest chyba dłuższy od samego rozdziału i dalej chcesz to przeczytać to naprawdę cię kocham.  
>  
> 
> **Noty autorki:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Pogrubiona czcionka to Syriusz**  
>  _Kursywa to Remus_  
>  Zwykła czcionka to James
> 
> Użyte skróty:  
> Nw-nie wiem  
> (jeśli o jakichś zapomniałam proszę dajcie znać)

Poniedziałek, PRZEDPOŁUDNIE

(10:30) **Jak myślisz, czy McGonagall zabije mnie za zalanie jej biura?**

(10:32) _Kto to McGonagall? I osobiście, możliwość zalania moich rzeczy nie wydaje się zbyt atrakcyjna._

(10:33) **O co ci chodzi z "kto to McGonagall"? Jak mocno uderzyła cię tym razem Lily? McGonagall to tylko miłość mojego życia.**

(10:34) **Cholera. Nowy telefon. Zły numer. Przepraszam.**

(10:35) _Domyślam się. Nic się nie stało. Ale jeśli ona jest miłością twojego życia, to dlaczego zalewasz jej biuro?_

(10:40) **Ona nie jest naprawdę miłością mojego życia. Jest moją profesor i opiekunką mojego domu. Wolę jednak myśleć, że między nami jest trochę niepełnionej miłości.**

(10:41) _Mam mgliste przeczucie, że przechodzi z tobą przez dużo szajsu._

(10:41) **...no, ale one to skrycie kocha.**

(10:41) _W takim razie zostawię was sobie._

 

Poniedziałek, POPOŁUDNIE

(15:45) **Mam 3 miesiące szlabanu i 24 groźby śmierci.**

(15:46) _Znowu zły numer._

(15:46) **Nie nie, informuję cię. Zalane zostało całe piętro dormitoriów. Było genialnie.**

(15:47) _Nie żeby być wrednym, Przypadkowy Nieznajomy, Który Napisał Na Zły Numer, ale nie masz przyjaciół, którym możesz o tym powiedzieć?_

(15:47) _A poza tym, piętro dormitoriów? Gdzie ty do diabła jesteś?_

(15:38) **Wszyscy moi przyjaciele byli ze mną, Przypadkowy Nieznajomy, Który Nie Przestaje Odpisywać.**

(15:38) **Jestem w szkole z internatem. Ale nie odnoś błędnego wrażenia. Jestem totalnym punkiem.**

(15:40) _Każdy, kto musi mówić, że jest punkiem, na ogół wcale nie jest punkiem._

(15:40) **Nieważne. Jestem punkiem. Nie muszę ci nic udowadniać.**

(15:41) _Dobra, nie dąsaj się. Czemu zalałeś biuro swojej profesor_?

(15:41) **Jej biuro nie było celem, ale niefortunnie jest na tym samym piętrze, co dormitoria pewnych osób.**

(15:41) **Oni byli celem. Bo są po prostu fiutami.**

(15:45) _Brzmisz trochę jak fiut._

(15:45) **Przerabialiśmy to. Jestem punkiem.**

(15:53) **Muszę iść teraz na mój pierwszy szlaban. Do zobaczenia nieznajomy.**

*

Środa, POŁUDNIE

(12:07) _W szkole z internatem mają normalne żarcie?_

(12:10) **Też cię witam. Dzięki za pocieszanie mnie na mojej szlabanowej drodze.**

(12:10) _Drama queen. Dawaj. Jedzenie. Dobre?_

(12:13) **Niekoniecznie. Chyba że lubisz karton i mięsną potrawkę.**

(12:14) _Mięsna potrawka brzmi interesująco._

(12:15) **Nie, jeśli w mięsnej potrawce nie ma już mięsa, jest za to tylko sproszkowany groszek, sos i bułka tarta.**

(12:16) _Czy to jest to co właśnie jesz?_

(12:16) **Teraz piję soczek z kartonu, bo nie ufam temu co jest w zupie. Ostatnio była tam skarpeta.**

(12:16) **I nie została tam nawet wsadzona przeze mnie.**

(12:17) _Soczki w kartonikach są punkowe?_

(12:17) **Oddal się Słupku.**

(12:17) _WOW._

(12:18) **ARGH. TO NOWY TELEFON. **ODWAL SIĘ DUPKU.**

(12:18) _Niesamowite. Ta elokwencja._

(12:18) **Zgaduję więc, że twój lunch jest lepszy niż mój?**

(12:19) _Zdawało mi się, że nie, ale udowodniłeś mi, że się mylę. Mamy zupę dyniową i galaretki. Do wyboru był to, albo kanapki zrobione z gąbe_ k.

(12:20) **Galaretki? Masz 5 lat?**

(12:21) _Spadaj. Nie bądź żelzdrosny o moje żelki._

(12:21) **Nie napisałeś tego**

(12:22) _Napisałem, a teraz kończę. Miłej zabawy na dzisiejszym szlabanie._

Środa, POPOŁUDNIE

(13:01) Pisałeś z kimś na lunchu, ale ja i Peter byliśmy obok.

(13:01) Nie masz innych przyjaciół.

(13:02) **Jak śmiesz! Mam cały szereg znajomych, do których mogę się zwrócić kiedy twój szpetny tyłek mi nie odpowiada.**

(13:03) Kłamca.

(13:10) O super, teraz mnie ignorujesz.

(13:11) **Powinienem coś na to odpowiedzieć?**

(13:11) Nie udawaj idioty. Robisz to wystarczająco dużo naturalnie.

(13:12) **To ten zły numer, na który ostatnio napisałem. Pytał czy jedzenie w szkole z internatem jest coś warte.**

(13:13) Wie, że chodzisz do szkoły z internatem? Dałeś mu też swoją grupę krwi i adres?

(13:13) **Stary.**

(13:14) A twój kod DNA? Ułatw mu po prostu sklonowanie ciebie.

(13:14) **O co ci w ogóle chodzi?**

(13:15) To po prostu dziwne, że ten przypadkowy gość wie, że chodzisz do szkoły z internatem.

(13:15) **Chyba trochę przesadzasz. Nie wie, do jakiej szkoły z internatem chodzę. Nawet nie zna mojego imienia. Ja jego. Cholera, nawet nie jestem pewien jego płci.**

(13:16) Nieważne Łapa. Po prostu nie daj się zamordować, dobra?

(13:17) Nie chcę musieć cię potem chować. Jesteś zajebiście ciężki stary.

(13:17) **Dzięki za troskę.**

*

(13:15) **Hej, jak masz na imię?**

(13:18) _To się nie dzieje._

(13:18) **Tak nazywa cię twoja matka?**

(13:19) _Nie, ale jednocześnie nazywa mnie Pączusiu i Skarbie, co nie oznacza, że to moje imię._

(13:20) **Właśnie dałeś mi możliwość, Skarbie, której prawdopodobnie nie powinieneś mi dawać.**

(13:20) _Cholera._

(13:21) **A co z płcią? Chłopak, dziewczyna, pomiędzy, obydwie, żadna, no dawaj.**

(13:22) _A co? Wystawiasz mnie na olx?_

(13:23) _Ok, dobra, jestem chłopakiem._

(13:30) _Czy to rozczarowujące stwierdzenie?_

(13:40) _Nieważne._

*

Czwartek, PRZEDPOŁUDNIE

(9:04) **Zabrali mi telefon. Sorki.**

(9:17) **No weź. Nie jesteś zły, co nie? Za co?**

(9:30) _Pisałeś na lekcji?_

(9:34) **A, no tak, właśnie znowu to robię.**

(9:40) _Co za strata._

(9:41) **Zamknij się. To historia. Nudy.**

(9:42) _Czego się uczycie?_

(9:43) **Rewolucja francuska. Tyle wkuwania.**

(9:46) _J'aime la Révolution française! remet-toi au travail, connard._

(9:46) **O Boże powinienem się domyślić, że jesteś jednym z tych ludzi. Nawet nie mam tłumacza google, ale mam pewność, że właśnie mnie przekląłeś.**

(9:48) _Bardzo._

(9:50) **Mogę się założyć, że podrywasz wszystkie dziewczyny na swoją francuską gadkę.**

(9:50) _Jesteś dziewczyną?_

(9:51) **Nie. Czy to rozczarowujące stwierdzenie ?**

(9:51) **Szczerze, o co z tym chodzi?**

(9:52) _O nic. Nieważne._

(9:53) **Nie, przestań byłeś zdenerwowany.**

(9:55) _Po prostu myślałem, że... przestałbyś ze mną gadać gdybyś dowiedział się, że nie jestem dziewczyną. Bo założyłem, że jesteś chłopakiem. I, że może_

(9:55) _Nie wiem. Zapomnij._

(9:55) **Myślałeś, że przestanę z tobą pisać, bo nie jesteś dziewczyną i tym samym nie będę chciał mieć z tobą kontaktu, bo najwidoczniej JESTEM TYM LUBIĄCYM DZIEWCZYNY?**

(9:56) _To... dziwny sposób żeby to wyrazić. Ale, no coś w ten deseń._

(10:00) _To nie czas na bycie cicho._

(10:01) **PRZEOASZAM PO PEOSTU TAJ MNIE TP SMIWSZY JESYES GŁUPKEM O MÓJ BOZE**

(10:01) _Dziękuję. Bardzo ci dziękuję._

(10:03) **Jesteś głupi. Lubię cię, ale jednak nie na tyle żeby znowu mi skonfiskowali telefon. Pogadamy potem Pączusiu.**

(10:02) _T'es con._

Czwartek, POŁUDNIE

(12:32) **Co mam zrobić, gdy mój najlepszy kumpel zachowuje się jak debil, ale żadne tłumaczenie (włączając diagramy) nie przekonuje go, że zachowuje się jak debil?**

(12:35) _Zdaje mi się, że uciec się do przemocy._

(12:35) **Ok, złagodźmy to trochę. Jest debilem jeśli chodzi o dziewczynę.**

(12:36) _Moja sugestia jest wciąż aktualna._

(12:37) **PRÓBOWAŁEM. WIERZ MI PRÓBOWAŁEM.**

(12:37) Czy twój kumpel i ta dziewczyna są razem?

(12:38) **Nie. On tylko do niej zarywa bez wzajemności.**

(12:28) _No, to chyba jest już wystarczająco ukarany, hm?_

(12:39) **Wydawałoby się, ale oprócz zarywania są to też wybuchy w stylu "SPOJRZAŁA NA MNIE" i "NIE WYZYWAŁA MNIE DZISIAJ". Jest zbyt szczęśliwy, żeby być nieszczęśliwym.**

(12:40) _Podziwiam jego optymizm._

(12:41) _Jesteś zazdrosny o jego podrywy?_

(12:42) **NIE, DLACZEGO W OGÓLE PYTASZ**

(12:43) _WIESZ, TWOJA REAKCJA WSKAZUJE NA COŚ INNEGO_.

(12:45) **Nie, to nie zazdrość. Może trochę irytacja.**

(12:45) **No nw, on po prostu wydaje się taki pewny, że ona to "ta jedyna". Wprawdzie nigdy tego nie powiedział. Jest idiotą, nie romantykiem.**

(12:46) _Nie ogarniam. Czemu irytuje cię to, że twój przyjaciel znalazł "tą jedyną"?_

(12:47) **Zmusisz mnie, żebym to powiedział, co nie?**

(12:47) _????? Tak._

(12:47) **Bo może ja też chciałbym znaleźć "tą jedyną". I irytuje mnie to, że jemu udało się to tak łatwo. To takie głupie.**

(12:48) _Ile masz lat?_

(12:49) **Jak śmiesz! Nie można tak po prostu pytać kobiety o wiek. To o jakieś kpiny.**

(12:54) **No dobra 17 .**

(12:54) _Nie jestem ekspertem, ale jestem całkiem pewien, że to kompletnie normalne, żeby nie znaleźć jeszcze "tej jedynej" w tym wieku._

(12:54) **Co nie zmienia faktu, że to do dupy.**

(12:54) _Po prostu rób to, co robi każdy nastoletni chłopak._

(12:55) **Czy chcę zapytać co...**

(12:56) _;-)_

(12:57) **Teraz zakończę. Osiągnęliśmy dziwny poziom.**

(12:57) _Ale na poważnie, nie martw się, że nie znalazłeś tej jedynej. W końcu kogoś znajdziesz._

(12:57) **A do tego czasu twoją sugestią jest walenie?**

(12:59) _Też jestem siedemnastolatkiem, nie psychologiem._

(12:59) **No, ale nie musisz dzielić dormitorium z dwoma innymi chłopakami.**

(13:00) _Nie, ale dzielę pokój, w którym śpię z pięcioma osobami._

(13:00) _To dlatego wynaleziono toalety._

(13:00) **Na pewno to zapamiętam. Ale w najbliższym czasie zamierzam iść na chemię i nie myśleć o waleniu, z obawy przed jakimś wstydliwym zdarzeniem. Będę za tobą tęsknić, Słodki Palcuszku.**

(13:01) _Te dwa zdania nie powinny być obok siebie._

*

Piątek, WIECZÓR

(22:54) **AJJJJJJJJJJJJ MIODOWE KRLUESTWO**

(22:55) _co do cholery_

(22:58) **KAJ SIE MAZS STAYR**

(22:59) _czy to pisanie po pijaku bo naprawdę nie mam teraz na to siły_

(23:01) **NO DALEJJJJJJJJJJJJ PĄCZSIUU**

(23:02) _chcę spać. proszę przestań do mnie pisać._

(23:03) **PRZEMSAŃ TO NEI ZABWANE**

(23:03) **MYSILAŁEN O TOBIW**

(23:04) **BARZDO CHCUŁBYM WIEDIĆ JAK MAZS NAIMĘI**

(23:04) **LUP COKLOWIEJ**

(23:04) **MOJI PSZYJACIIELW ZANSELI PO GODZINEI**

(23:05) **A TO BYLO TYKLO PIEWO**

(23:05) _jak coś ci powiem to pozwolisz mi iść spać??_

(23:05) **KTO WOGLE SIPI O TEJIJ PORXE W PAITEK FRAAAAAJER**

(23:06) **JŻARTUUJE**

(23:07) **TAKK DMA CI SPAC JEDLI ODFOWEISZZ NA JEDNP PYTANIW**

(23:07) _możesz przestać pisać wielkimi literami_

(23:08) **fobra**

(23:08) **sobra**

(23:08) **** &*dobra**

(23:09) _co chcesz wiedzieć_

(23:10) **jetseś prawizckiemn??**

(23:10) _wow cieszę się że teraz nie śpię_

(23:11) **toi ty jestse osoba ktoea kazxala mi zwalić moie wlasme uczuciaa**

(23:11) _tak, jestem prawiczkiem_

(23:11) _mogę już iść spać?_

(23:13) **nop chybaa**

(23:13) **to znaxczy**

(23:13) **ja tezzzżz jestem wiec to nis wielljego jesliu mydlales zer tak**

(23:14 **) Słoooodki mufffinkuy?**

(23:15) **Kluseczkop?**

(23:16) **Dobranox tygrysie.**

*

Sobota, PRZEDPOŁUDNIE

(7:15) _DZIEŃ DOBRY SŁONECZKO_

(7:15) _MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE MASZ WŁĄCZONY DŹWIĘK W TELEFONIE_

(7:15) _ALBO, ŻE TELEFON LEŻY PRZYNAJMNIEJ BLISKO TWOJEJ GŁOWY, TAK, ŻE WIBRACJĘ DRĄŻĄ DZIURY W TWOIM MÓZGU_

(7:16) **czemu**

(7:16) **czemu to robisz**

(7:17) _Nie wiem, Królowo Prawiczków, czemu miałbym to robić?_

(7:18) **żeby sprawić mi ból?**

(7:19) _Tak._

(7:20) **Czekaj... Królowo Prawiczków?**

(7:20) _Przesuń w górę, Wasza Wysokość._

(7:25) **O nie**

(7:25) _O tak._

(7:26) **Moja reputacja!**

(7:26) **Teraz cały świat się dowie, że udawałem! Nie mogę się już nikomu pokazać!**

(7:27) _To nie moja niska samoocena, ale nie sądzę bym był "całym światem"._

(7:27) **Och Słodki Pączusiu, ty jesteś moim całym światem.**

(7:27) _Muszę ci znowu powtarzać, że bycie siedemnastoletnim prawiczkiem to nic złego?_

(7:30) **Nw, znowu mi karzesz sobie zwalić?**

(7:31) _Nie dasz mi o tym zapomnieć, co nie?_

(7:32) **No, wiesz, niecodziennie obcy sugeruje ci, żebyś sobie zmarszczył freda.**

(7:33) _No, wiesz, niecodziennie obcy pisze do ciebie po pijaku, żeby dowiedzieć się czy jesteś prawiczkiem._

(7:35) **Wygrałeś.**

(7:36) **Sorki za tamto.**

(7:36) **To było chyba nie na miejscu.**

(7:37) _"Chyba"_

(7:37) **Okej okej przepraszam.**

(7:38) _Nie przeszkadzałoby mi to gdybym nie próbował przespać bólu głowy._

(7:38) _Co jest powodem, dla którego tak okrutnie cię dziś obudziłem._

(7:39) **No, masz mnie. Rzygałem dwa razy.**

(7:39) _Też przez to przechodziłem._

(7:40) **No...więc jak z twoim bólem głowy?**

(7:41) _Dobrze...dzięki. Musze kończyć. Pozwolę ci jeszcze pospać._

(7:42) **Hah, dzięki stary.**

(7:42) **Em... miłego dnia.**

(7:43) _No. Tobie też._

_*_

Niedziela, POPOŁUDNIE

(14:43) **Więc, gdy byłem pijany zapisałem twój numer jako "Dyniowy Sutek" i myślę, że musimy to sprostować.**

(14:43) **Głównie dlatego, że mój kumpel Rogacz twierdzi, że to trochę obraźliwe.**

(14:44) _Dlaczego wątpię, że zrobiłeś to będąc pijany?_

(14:44) _Może dlatego, że będąc trzeźwy zwracasz się do swojego kumpla Rogacz?_

(14:45) _Na Boga myślę, że tak!_

(14:45) **Zamknij się, to bardzo przemyślany pseudonim.**

(14:46) **I jeśli nie zdradzisz mi swojego imienia, to też będę musiał ci jakiś wymyślić. Może coś co mniej w stylu Dyniowego Sutka.**

(14:47) _Jaki w takim razie ty masz pseudonim?_

(14:47) **Łapa** _._

(14:48) _Jesteś w jakimś gangu? To inicjacja?_

(14:48) **Chcesz zostać zapamiętany jako Dyniowy Sutek?**

(14:49) _No, nie..._

(14:50) **No to się opisz. Na czymś się muszę bazować** _._

(14:51) _To ty wymyśliłeś Łapę i Rogacza?_

(14:51) **No. I Glizdogona. Nie chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego go tak nazywamy.**

(14:52) **A teraz dawaj opis.**

(14:52) _To brzmi jako kiepsko skrywana próba sekstingu._

(14:53) **No, może tak być, //Dyniowy Sutku//**

(14:53) **Zamierzasz zaryzykować?**

(14:54) _Dobra, okej. Lubię, emm, czytanie. Próbuje teraz czytać, ale jakiś debil zwany Łapą ciągle do mnie pisze. Emm..._

(14:54) _Nagle nic o sobie nie pamiętam._

(14:55) **Tak to zazwyczaj bywa. Opisz się fizycznie.**

(14:55) _Wow to naprawdę seksting_

(14:56) **Nie masz niczego, czego ja nie mam. No, chyba że naprawdę masz dyniowe sutki.**

_(14:56) Wiesz, dużo żądasz nic nie dając._

(14:57) **Dobra. Czarne włosy. Mocna szczęka. Wysokie kości policzkowe, olśniewający uśmiech, błyszczące zęby, miękkie włosy, umięśnione ciało, najprzystojniejszy mężczyzna jakiego widział świat.**

(14:59) _Jasnobrązowe włosy, zielone oczy, kły jak u psa, wątłe ciało, blada skóra, tak naprawdę jestem wampirem._

(15:01) **Ale powiedziałeś, że kły jak u psa.** _  
_

(15:01) **Czekaj... blada skóra?**

(15:02) _Prawie świecąca._

(15:03) **Jak, no nie wiem, księżyc?**

(15:03) _Zdaje mi się, że to popularne stwierdzenie._

(15:04) _**Mam to.**_

(15:04) **Werble proszę.**

(15:05) _*pełne żalu bębnienie*_

(15:06) **Lunatyk!**

(15:06) _Chryste._

(15:06) **Jest niezłe. No dalej, przyznaj, że je uwielbiasz.**

(15:07) **Co nie?**

(15:07) _Chyba już lepsze od Dyniowego Sutka._

(15:09) **Witaj w naszym gangu Lunatyku.**

(15:10) _Dzięki Łapa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chciałam jeszcze dodać, że Lunatyk w polskim przekładzie oryginalnych książek wziął się nie tylko od włóczenia się Remusa po nocach związanego z jego wilkołactwem, ale też od łacińskiego Luna oznaczającego Księżyc. W oryginale angielskim pseudonim Remusa to _Moony_ (czyt. muni), co dosłownie znaczy "księżycowy". Myślę, że brzmi to dużo lepiej, lżej i bardziej uroczo niż Lunatyk, dlatego w dalszych rozdziałach mogę czasem Remusa nazywać Luni co trochę nawiązuje do angielskiego Moony'ego.


	2. Drugi tydzień

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumieńce, rycerze w lśniących zbrojach, piłka nożna i choroba.
> 
> ostrzeżenie: wspomniana przemoc (w rodzinie), bezceremonialne uwagi o samobójstwie, hospitalizacja i heteroseksualizm. rety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli też właśnie skończyliście ferie, to mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział trochę rozjaśni wasz dzień.  
> i serio nie mam pojęcia gdzie stawiać przecinki.
> 
> **Noty autorki: ******  
>   
>  **Syriusz to pogrubienie**  
>  _Remus to kursywa_  
>  James to normalna czcionka  
> Peter to podkreślenie

Poniedziałek, PRZEDPOŁUDNIE

(9:26) **Zdałem sobie z czegoś sprawę.**

(9:30) _Jestem pewien, że to rewolucyjne odkrycie._

(9:31) **W zeszłym tygodniu upominałeś mnie, że piszę na lekcji, ale gdzie właściwie byłeś rano w dzień szkolny?**

(9:32) _Ja... uczę się w domu._

(9:32) _Myślę, że to trochę mniej punkowe niż szkoła z internatem._

(9:32) **A czy to wciąż nie liczy się jako pisanie na lekcji skoro jakby jesteś na lekcji 24/7?**

(9:33) _Zazwyczaj tak, ale można powiedzieć, że mam teraz zimowe wakacje._

(9:34) **Nie ma czegoś takiego!**

(9:34) _Plusy uczenia się w domu. Spróbuj tego kiedyś._

(9:35) **Zdecydowanie nie.**

(9:35) **Wolałbym się już zabić i to wcale nie przesada.**

(9:35) **Sorry, to chyba było trochę za dużo.**

(9:36) _Jest okej. Tylko teraz martwię się o twoje letnie wakacje._

(9:36) **Nie ma o co. Rodzice Rogacza pozwalają mi u nich mieszkać.**

(9:36) _W takim razie cieszę się razem z rodzicami Rogacza._

(9:37) **Powiedzieć ci sekret?**

(9:38) _Zdaje mi się, że właśnie to zrobiłeś, ale dawaj._

(9:38) **Tak naprawdę kocham szkołę z internatem.**

(9:39) _Chyba będziesz musiał teraz połknąć trochę agrafek i wykąpać się w energetyku, żeby odzyskać reputację punka._

(9:40) **Tylko jak wygadasz punkowej brygadzie.**

(9:41) _W takim razie zabiorę twój sekret do grobu._

(9:41) _Czy to nie dziwne, że... żyjesz z setkami ludzi?_

(9:42) _Wyobrażam sobie, że nie masz dużo prywatności. I poznawanie nowych ludzi?_

(9:43) **To właśnie dlatego to kocham, Luni! Możesz wiedzieć czym wszyscy się zajmują**

(9:43) _Stalker!_

(9:44) **No, i naprawdę lubię dzielić pokój z moimi przyjaciółmi. Lubię to, że przez całe 10 miesięcy nie muszę wracać do domu. Może ci się nie wydawać, ale tu mam dużo więcej swobody. Dużo świństw uchodzi mi tu na sucho.**

(9:45) _Naprawdę? To dlatego masz 3 miesiące szlabanu? To nie trochę jak areszt domowy?_

(9:45) **Tak, ale Lunatyku, to również oznacza godzinę dobrze spożytkowanego czasu z moją kochanką.**

(9;46) _...to znowu ta McGonagall?_

(9:47) **Nie możesz zaprzeczyć naszej miłości!**

(9:48) _Ale myślałem, że to ja byłem twoim całym światem?_

(9:49) **Czasy się zmieniają, Luni. Jeśli już, to ty jeteś kochanką, a McGoo jest tą, której jestem niewierny.**

(9:50) _Nie zgadzam się na bycie kochanką._

(9:50) **No weź, tak jest bardziej sprośnie!**

(9:51) _Jestem pewny, że gdybyś mnie kiedykolwiek zobaczył, zdałbyś sobie sprawę, że ani trochę nie jestem "sprośny"._

(9:52) **Wiesz, to ty, albo sześćdziesięcioletnia dama.**

(9:53) **Więc chyba wybiorę ciebie.**

(9:54) _Opisałem się wcześniej jako "mizerny", a mój nowy pseudonim bazuje na tym jak blady jestem._

(9:55) **Niektórzy to lubią, wiesz?**

(9:55) _Niektórzy? Jeszcze ich nie spotkałem._

(9:56) **No**

(9:56) **To znaczy**

(9:56) **Teorytycznie jeszcze się nie spotkaliśmy, ale**

(9:57) _Och, przestań._

(9:57) **Co**

(9:58) _Naprawdę próbujesz powiedzieć, że twierdzisz, że blady i kościsty to atrkcyjne cechy?_

(9:58) **U niektórych ludzi mogą być.**

(9:58) _I co sprawia, że myślisz, że jestem jednym z nich?_

(9:59) **Bo ciągle próbujesz mnie przekonać, że nie jesteś.**

(10:00) _Muszę iść. Pogadamy później Łapa._

*

(9:56) Czemu jesteś taki czerwony?

(9:57) **Nieważne**

(9:57) To mi wygląda na rumieniec

(9:57) **Rooooooogacz**

(9:58) Totalnie się rumienisz

(9:58) O mój Boże to ten nieznajomy, do którego piszesz???

(9:58) Myślałem, że jest chłopakiem.

(9:59) **Bo jest. I? Wcale się nie rumienię.**

(9:59) Patrzę przecież na ciebie. Właśnie zrobiłeś się czerwieńszy. Kiedy wspomniałem nieznajomego.

(10:00) **Ah, odwal się Rogacz. Po prostu próbowałem mu powiedzieć, że pewnie nie jest taki brzydki jak mu się wydaje, ok?**

(10:00) **I teraz sobie poszedł. Jak mogłem go urazić?**

(10:01) Co powiedziałeś? Żeby przekonać go, że nie jest brzydki?

(10:01) **Powiedziałem, że bazując na opisie jaki mi podał, może być atrakcyjny.**

(10:02) Może to homofobiczne.

(10:03) **Nie wygląda mi na homofoba-kurde dumbledore**

(10:03) Hah, zabrał ci telefon debilu. No, to zobaczysz to później. Och, ale dalej jestem pewien.

(10:03) Zarumieniłeś się.

*

Wtorek, POPOŁUDNIE

(15:34) **Jesteś homofobem?**

(15:36) _Co_

(15:36) **Nie wydawałeś się wzruszony możliwością, że uważam, że jesteś bardzo bardzo absurdalnie przystojny.**

(15:37) _Miałem ci paść do stóp, Zoolanderze?_

(15:38) **Nie, po prostu**

(15:38) **Wystraszyłeś mnie, stary.**

(15:40) _Naprawdę, musiałem po prostu już iść._

(15:41) **Więc nie jesteś homofobem?**

(15:41) _Możesz być spokojny, na 1000000% nie jestem homofobem._

(15:42) **Dobrze**

(15:42) **Dobrze dobrze dobrze.**

(15:43) _Chyba trochę za dużo tego słowa._

(15:43) **Nie mogę się cieszyć, że moi koledzy nie są nietolerancyjni?**

(15:44) **Mówiłem, że lubię szkołę z internatem, ale dużo tu gównianych ludzi. Cała banda. Są podli i wiele z nich jest ze mną spokrewnionych.**

(15:44) **Pamiętasz moją pierwszą wiadomość, tą o zalaniu? To oni byli celem. Małe zwycięstwo, ale musieli spać na boisku do piłki nożnej, w namiotach przez tydzień. Było cudownie.**

(15:45) **Więc tak, za nic nie znoszę nietolerancji i głupoty.**

(15:45) _To wyjątkowo pocieszające._

(15:46) _Ja, emm, cieszę się, że jesteś dobrym człowiekiem._

(15:46) _Tylko dotarło do mnie, że może piszę z seryjnym mordercą, albo coś._

(15:50) **No, nie wykluczaj tego jeszcze.**

(15:52) **Muszę iść na szlaban. Pa Lunatyk.**

(15:52) _Miłej zabawy z twoją kochanką Łapa._

*

Środa, POŁUDNIE

(12:03) **Dziś mięsna potrawka!**

(12:04) _Oo, jest w niej prawdziwe mięso?_

(12:04) **Wyjątkowo tak.**

(12:05)

(12:06) _Wygląda nieźle._

(12:06) **Dopóki nie zdasz sobie sprawy, że to z tej samej partii co tydzień temu.**

(12:07) _...Aha. Wiedziałem, że jest jakiś haczyk._

(12:07) **No, więc zobaczmy twój lunch.**

(12:09) _Um, ja nie...no dobra_

(12:09)

(12:10) **To przecież śniadanie! Co ty robisz!**

(12:11) _Nie jadłem rano śniadania, więc jem je teraz. Tylko tost jest zimny. I nie mam żadnego dżemu._

(12:11) **Brzmisz jak stary zrzędliwy dziadek.**

(12:11) **Stary zrzędliwy dziadek, który porządkuje i starannie układa swoje śniadanie. Na tacy.**

(12:12) _To śniadanie do łóżka._

(12:13) **Jest środek dnia! I myślałem, że to ja jestem leniwy!**

(12:13) _To nie lenistwo. Mam wakacje i mam prawo do relaksu._

(12:14) **Jest relaks i jest poddawanie się. Jesteś ubrany?**

(12:14) _...Nie._

(12:15) **Nie mam nic do dodania.**

(12:15) _No to ja dodam i zakończę tą rozmowę, żeby się zdrzemnąć._

(12:16) **Serio?**

(12:17) _Tak. Zamknij się. Głowa mnie boli._

(12:17) **Dobranoc Luni.**

(12:18) _Hah, dobranoc Łapa._

*

(13:06) **Opiszę wam kilka symptomów i pomożecie mi wymyślić diagnozę.**

(13:07) Serio Łapa, nie zdam z tego przedmiotu.

(13:08) Glizdek, ty nie zdasz z żadnego przedmiotu.

(13:08) Bo durnie jak wy piszą do mnie na lekcjach.

(13:09) **Glizdogon, nie mamy czasu na twój cynizm i okropne żarty. Jest zagadka do rozwiązania.**

(13:09) Oczywiście to nie ma nic wspólnego z kimkolwiek pisałeś na lunchu, hmm?

(13:10) **Nie akceptuję również sarkazmu.**

(13:11) O Jezu, czy chodzi o tego dziwaka, z którym piszesz, mimo, no wiesz, że go nie znasz?

(13:11) **Nie zmuszaj mnie do usunięcia cię z tego chatu.**

(13:12) Dobra Łapa, słuchamy. Prawda Glizdek?

(13:12) No dobra. Ale wisicie mi notatki z angielskiego.

(13:13) **Gdybyśmy je robili...**

(13:13) **Ok, pierwszy szczególny symptom, który ujawnił się wiele razy to niska samoocena i częste bóle głowy.**

(13:14) **Oprócz tego, bladość, wyjątkowo częste spanie i spędza dużo czasu w łóżku.**

(13:15) Nie mówiłeś, że jest w naszym wieku? Niektórzy lubią pospać, wiesz?

(13:15) **Ale patrzcie na to:**

(13:15)

(13:16) **I mówił, że uczy się w domu. Ale to nie wygląda na dom, co nie?**

(13:16) Ugh, nienawidziłem jeść tego gówna w szpitalu, jak mi wycinali wyrostek. Pamiętacie to?

(13:16) **I jeszcze mówił, że śpi z pięcioma osobami w jednym pokoju.**

(13:17) Zaczynam czaić o co ci chodzi.

(13:17) **I DO TEGO, nie jadł rano śniadania i nawet nie skończył teraz jeść. Później poszedł spać.**

(13:18) No to...jest chory.

(13:18) **Dzięki Sherlocku, ale na co?**

(13:19) Nie jesteśmy lekarzami Łapa. Nie możemy wymyślić na co jest chory, tylko, że na coś tam jest.

(13:19) Czemu go nie spytasz, jesteście przecież najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

(13:20) **Tak nie wypada Glizdogon.**

(13:20) Po prostu "Hej, nie mogłem nie zauważyć, że wysłałeś mi wczoraj zdjęcie szpitalnego żarci. O co z tym chodzi?"

(13:21) **Wygląda na skrytą osobę. Nie chcę go odstraszyć.**

(13:21) Muszę się tu zgodzić z Glizdogonem. Po prostu go spytaj, jak nie będzie chciał powiedzieć to zostaw tą sprawę i tyle. To nie twój problem Syriusz.

(13:22) Widzę, że się dąsasz. Wiem co sobie myślisz.

(13:22) Nie próbuj go ratować Łapa. Jest w szpitalu. Leczy się. Przynajmniej to jest w tym dobrego.

(13:23) **Małe pocieszenie. Lekarze nie zawsze mogą coś zdziałać.**

(13:23) Tak samo jak przyjaciele, których nigdy nie spotkałeś. Ale jestem pewien, że twoje ciągłe wiadomości rozjaśniają trochę jego dzień.

(13:24) No nie wiem.

(13:24) KUrwA

(13:24) **HAH GLIZDOGON**

(13:24) NIGDY NIE UMIAŁ DYSKRETNIE PISAĆ

(12:25) **CZEKAŁEM KOGO ZŁAPIE PIERWSZEGO**

(13:25) Jeśli nie przestanie pan, panie Black, pisać na telefon pana Pettigrew, pański telefon skonfiskuję jako następny. Zrozumiano?

(13:25) **...Tak profesor McGonagall.**

(13:26) Zła odpowiedź. Proszę położyć telefon na moim biurku.

(13:26) I powiedzieć panu Potterowi, że jak nie przestanie się śmiać to zarobi sobie szlaban.

*

Czwartek, PRZEDPOŁUDNIE

(10:12) **Hej, nie mogłam nie zauważyć, że wysłałeś mi wczoraj zdjęcie szpitalnego żarcia. O co z tym chodzi?**

(10:12) _To... nietaktowne._

(10:13) **Cholera wiedziałem, że tak, ale**

(10:15) _Ale?_

(10:16) **Nw. To głupie pytanie, ale wszytko ok Luni?**

(10:17) _Mam dobre dni i gorsze dni._

(10:17) **I dzisiaj jest...?**

(10:18) _Nie super, ale... też nie okropnie._

(10:19) **Czemu o tym nie wspomniałeś?**

(10:19) _"Hej, nieznajomy, jestem przewlekle chory"_

(10:20) **"Hej, nieznajomy, pochodzę z patologicznej rodziny."**

(10:20) _To była twoja decyzja, żeby się tym podzielić Łapa. Słuchaj, nigdy nie rozmawiałem z nikim, kto od razu nie wiedział, że jestem chory. Więc było fajnie mieć kogoś, kto nie myślał, że nagle padnę trupem w środku rozmowy._

(10:21) **O mój Boże, to mogłoby się stać? Bo to na pewno byłoby traumatyczne.**

(10:22) _Nie Łapa, to nie mogłoby się zdarzyć. Bez obrazy, ale na łożu śmierci nie zamierzam do ciebie pisać o moich posiłkach._

(10:23) **Nie, dodałbyś to na Instagrama.**

(10:23) _Opis: to żarcie jest tak mdłe, że zaraz umrę_

(10:24) **OmóJ boże niepowinienEM SIE ŚMIAĆ**

(10:24) **Eghem. Idę do Piekielnej Kuchni.**

(10:25) _CHRYSTE NIE, MOGŁEM TEGO NIE ZACZYNAĆ_

(10:26) _Ej, czemu w ogóle myślisz, że pójdę do piekła?_

(10:26) **Użyłeś imienia Pana Boga na daremno.**

(10:27) _Twoja rodzina... to religijne świry?_

(10:27) **Właściwie to tak, ale po prostu zgrywałem mądralę.**

(10:28) _Och, wiem._

(10:30) **Hej Lunatyk?**

(10:30) _Hm?_

(10:31) **Wszystko pomiędzy nami okej?**

(10:31) _Tak Łapa._

(10:31) _Wszystko okej._

*

(11:00) Jakieś newsy, doktorze Łapa?

(11:03) **Nic poważnego. Ale przewlekła. Zapytałem i tak jakby mi powiedział. Przyznał, że jest w szpitalu, ale nie chce żeby to go definiowało.**

(11:04) Dobre i to. Wykorzystałeś podejście Glizdogona?

(11:04) **Tak, i zabiję tego małego szczura, bo miałem rację.**

(11:05) Ty masz zawsze rację Łapa.

(11:05) **No wiadomo.**

(11:06) Jesteś niemal geniuszem... taki mądry i inteligentny...

(11:06) **Zgodzę się tu, ale coś tu się kroi.**

(11:07) Pomożesz mi z trygonometrią? Zamyśliłem się jak mówił i teraz nie wiem o co chodzi.

(11:07) **Wiesz, że to się dzieje kiedy siadasz za Lily?**

(11:08) Nie byłem dzisiaj wystarczająco silny.

(11:09) **Dobra. Ale ty kupujesz w tym tygodniu piwo.**

(11:10) ZGODA A TERAZ TU PRZYŁAŹ

*

(11:11) Ej, skoro robisz zadanie Rogacza zrób też moje

(11:12) **Nie, twoje metody radzenia sobie w delikatnych sytuacjach są do dupy.**

(11:12) Wszyscy wiemy, że nie powinieneś słuchać mojej rady.

(11:13) Ale... otrzymałeś odpowiedź, co nie?

(11:14) Hmmmmmmmm Łapa?

(11:15) **Dobra. Ale kupujesz piwo na ten tydzień. I siedzisz z nami dopóki zabawa się nie rozkręci.**

(11:15) ZGODA TERAZ PRZYJDŹ TO ZROBIĆ TERAZ

*

Piątek POPOŁUDNIE

(14:23) _Jest piątek._

(14:23) **Dziękuję za informację. Powiadomię władze.**

(14:24) _Mam się przygotować na ponowne pisanie po pijaku?_

(14:25) **No przestań. Robię coś raz, a ty od razu takie rzeczy.**

(14:25) _Po prostu się zastanawiam, czy mam przygotować odpowiedzi na 20 nieuniknionych pytań._

(14:26) **Już dowiedziałem się wszystkiego, co ważne.**

(14:26) _Dziewictwo i status zdrowotny?_

(14:27) **Dokładnie. Masz niskie oczekiwania, zniesiesz moje męstwo?**

(14:27) _Zwolnij tygrysie, zdaje mi się, że twoje oczekiwania spotykają moje._

(14:28) **To nawet lepiej; obydwoje nie będziemy wiedzieć co się dzieje, więc kogo to zaboli?**

(14:28) _Nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć, ale dwóch mężczyzn razem, którzy nie mają pojęcia co robić może raczej BARDZO zaboleć._

(14:28) **Trochę śliny i po sprawie.**

(14:29) _Wow. Teraz naprawdę, autentycznie martwię się o twoich przyszłych partnerów._

(14:30) **Zachowaj spokój Luni, szkoła stosuje system ulotek, żeby nie musieli nas naprawdę uczyć o seksie.**

(14:30) _Ulotki?? To wszystko co dostajecie???_

(14:31) **Jest jeszcze miska pełna kondomów, ale jest w sekretariacie, więc jeśli jednego weźmiesz, około tuzin nauczycieli i odwiedzających rodziców się dowie.**

(14:31) _To nie sprawia, że boję się mniej o twoich partnerów._

(14:31) _Żadnego WDŻ-u?_

(14:32) **Wow, naprawdę jesteś zaniepokojony, co?**

(14:32) _Zdaje mi się, że skoro ja muszę odbywać rozmowę o seksie ze swoją matką (szczegółowo), to byłoby sprawiedliwie, gdybyście chociaż mieli pieprzony WDŻ._

(14:24) **Mieliście diagramy?**

(14:24) _Tak._

(14:24) _Mieliśmy nawet specjalnego gościa - doktora. Przyniósł manekiny._

(14:25) **MANEKINY? MYŚLĘ, ŻE CHYBA POWINIEN ZOSTAWIĆ JE W DOMU.**

(14:25) _O BOŻE NIE MÓJ LEKARZ NIE PRZYNIÓSŁ DMUCHANEJ LALKI NIE O TO MI CHODZIŁO_

(14:26) **ZA PÓŹNO WYOBRAŻAM TO SOBIE**

(14:26) _CHRYSTE CHODZIŁO MI TE BIOLOGICZNE MODELE GENITALIÓW. Z PODPISAMI I W OGÓLE. O BOŻE._

(14:27) **TO TY TO ZACZĄŁEŚ LUNI**

(14:27) _WRACAJĄC DO WCZEŚNIEJSZEGO TEMATU czy będę bombardowany wiadomościami?_

(14:28) **Oczywiście, że nie Luni. Pozwolę ci spać.**

(14:28) _Dziękuję Łapa. Dobrej nocy._

*

Sobota, NAD RANEM

(1:13) **LUUUUUUUUNATYYYYYK**

(1:15) _nie_

(1:15) **OkEJpa**

*

Sobota, POŁUDNIE

(12:08) _Okłamałeś mnie._

(12:09) **Teoretycznie to nie był już piątek, więc dotrzymałem obietnicy.**

(12:10) _Tak czy siak obudziłeś mnie o nieludzkiej porze._

(12:11) **Przepraszam. Jak mogę ci to wynagrodzić?**

(12:12) _Chcę teraz spać. Żądam bajki na dobranoc._

(12:12) _To powinno być interesujące..._

(12:13) **Ok, ok.**

(12:14) **Był sobie raz najprzystojniejszy chłopak w całym wszechświecie... z najwspanialszymi włosami...**

(12:14) _Czy ta postać nie nazywa się przypadkiem Łapa?_

(12:14) **BEZ PRZESZKADZANIA**

(12:15) **Ale tak. Tak się składa, że nazywa się Łapa.**

(12:15) _Jestem jasnowidzem._

(12:16) **Tak nazywają tą twoją chorobę?**

(12:16) _Ha-ha_

(12:16) _Kontynuuj._

(12:17) **Tak, dziękuję.**

(12:18) **Najprzystojniejszy chłopak z najwspanialszymi włosami, który nazywał się Łapa, natknął się na straszliwy samotny zamek.**

(12:20) **Gdy zbliżał się do mostu zwodzonego, zauważył przerażającą, brzydką bestię.**

(12:21) **Nazwijmy ją Rogacz.**

(12:22) **Rogacz miał groteskowe narośle, które wyrastały z jego skroni niczym poroże, które zaczepiły się o konstrukcję mostu, żłobiąc głębokie wgłębienia w murze.**

(12:23) _Serio jesteś w tym całkiem dobry._

(12:23) **Wiem. A teraz się zamknij.**

(12:25) **Boski Łapa, który był również rycerzem, pewnie ruszył w kierunku bestii.**

(12:25) **„** **Stworze" zawołał do niej. „Czemu tutaj jesteś?"**

(12:27) **„Mógłbym cię spytać o to samo złamasie" odparła bestia.**

(12:28) **Ale Łapa nie zraził się. „Jestem tu, żeby ocalić sprawiedliwego księcia z twoich okrutnych szponów"**

(12:29) _Proszę, powiedz, że nie jestem księciem._

(12:30) **Nie jesteś księciem.**

(12:30) _Dzięki ci Boże._

(12:32) **„Najpierw musisz mnie zabić!" ryknął Rogacz i zaszarżował z rogami na rycerza, licząc na przebicie swojej ofiary.**

(12:33) **Ale Łapa był za szybki. Uskoczył na bok od Rogacza i wbił swoją złotą, wysadzaną diamentami klingę w jego klatkę piersiową przebijając jego serce.**

(12:34) **Potwór umarł.**

(12:35) _Psujesz klimat._

(12:36) **JEGO AGONALNE WRZASKI BYŁY SŁYSZANE W CAŁYM KRAJU MROŻĄC KREW W ŻYŁACH MIESZKAŃCÓW. BESTIA PRZEWRÓCIŁA SIĘ ŚCISKAJĄC KURCZOWO SWOJĄ KRWAWIĄCĄ PIERŚ I ZAWYŁA BŁAGAJĄC O ŁASKĘ WŁADCY DLA SWOJEJ MATKI. „OCH DZIELNY RYCERZU" WYDYSZAŁ „TYLKO TY BYŁEŚ GODNY ZABICIA MNIE. MOŻESZ TERAZ PODĄŻYĆ DO KSIĘCIA"**

(12:37) _Mądrala._

(12:38) **Dzielny Łapa ominął ciało bestii i przeszedł przez most zwodzony wchodząc na zamkowy dziedziniec. Tam ujrzał księcia.**

(12:39) _Po prostu stał sobie na dziedzińcu?_

(12:39) **Luni, ciągle mam kaca, to wszystko na co mnie stać.**

(12:40) _Dobra, dobra. kontynuuj._

(12:41) **Książę spojrzał na rycerza, pełen podziwu dla jego heroicznych czynów i rozłożył ręce, żeby go powitać. „Najdzielniejszy człowiek jakiego znam," uśmiechnął się „Łapo, podejdź do mnie. Muszę ci podziękować za ocalenie mnie przed bestią. Podejdź bliżej, żebym mógł zobaczyć twoją przystojną twarzyczkę."**

(12:42) **Łapa, lekko zrażony, zbliżył się do księcia pytając go „Jak się zwiesz, Wasza Wysokość?"**

(12:45) **„Nazywam się Glizdogon. Chodź bliżej, synu, chcę dotknąć twoich włosów."**

(12:45) **W tym momencie Łapa poczuł się naprawdę nieswojo, więc zatrzymał się. „Nieee, chyba niekoniecznie" powiedział do Glizdogona „Zmieniłem zdanie. Do zobaczenia."**

(12:47) **Ale to nie spodobało się Glizdogonowi. „NIE, MASZ TU WRÓCIĆ W TEJ CHWILI" krzyknął, ale gdy Łapa się obejrzał, Glizdogon zmienił się w gigantycznego, szarego szczura z zębami ostrymi jak igły i żółtymi paciorkowatymi oczami. Po chwili namysłu Łapa pomyślał, że wcale tak bardzo nie różni się od swojej ludzkiej formy.**

(12:48) _Okrutne._

(12:49) **Ciii**

(12:50) **Szczur Glizdogon ruszył w kierunku Łapy, zbliżając się szybko i złapał Łapę w swoje złowrogie szpony. Spróbował wgryźć się w jego szyję, ale zamiast tego gęsta, szkarłatna krew pociekła z jego pyska, jednocześnie mocząc Łapę. To było wyjątkowo ohydne.**

(12:52) **Kiedy Łapie udało się wydostać spod grubego cielska bestii, ukazał mu się jego czarujący wybawca, odziany w srebrną, błyszczącą zbroję. Był on blady i mizerny z zielonymi oczami, ale super zajebiście przystojny.**

(12:53) _Jezu Chryste_

(12:54) **Pot ściekał z jego gładkiego czoła. Wyciągnął dłoń do Łapy mówiąc „Chodź przyjacielu, jesteś teraz bezpieczny. Musimy pobiec w kierunku zachodzącego słońca i żyć długo i szczęśliwie."**

(12:55) **Więc Łapa wziął Luniego za rękę i razem pobiegli w kierunku zachodzącego słońca i żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Koniec.**

(12:56) **I jak, czy to było coś warte?**

(12:57) _Na pewno trochę rozrywki._

(12:58) **Zachciało ci się już spać?**

(12:59) _O tak. Ale jest tutaj krzyczące dziecko. To tak brzmi ekstaza._

(13:00) **Pamiętaj, że ty też kiedyś byłeś krzyczącym dzieckiem.**

(13:02) _Ty wciąż nim jesteś._

(13:02) _Mimo wszystko spróbuję się zdrzemnąć._

(13:03) _Dzięki za opowiadanie Łapa. Masz do tego dar._

(13:04) **Dzięki Luni.**

(13:05) **(Nie mów punkowej brygadzie)**

*

Niedziela, POPOŁUDNIE  
  
(15:22) **Lubisz piłkę nożną Luni?**  
  
(15:23) _Lubię oglądać. Jednak nigdy nie grałem, nigdy bym nie mógł._  
  
(15:23) _Ty grasz?_  
  
(15:23) **Tak, mamy dzisiaj mecz. Do boju Lwy.**  
  
(15:24) _Musisz ubrać te krótkie spodenki?_  
  
(15:25) **...no...**  
  
(15:25) _I skarpetki do kolan?_  
  
(15:25) **Do czego zmierzasz?**  
  
(15:26) _Tylko buduję mentalny obraz._  
  
(15:26) **Zboczeniec.**  
  
(15:26) **Jeśli to ci pomoże, to mam najbardziej umięśnione łydki w drużynie.**  
  
(15:27) _Nie wątpię Piłkarzu._  
  
(15:28) **Muszę teraz iść na ten mecz. Do zobaczenia Luni.**  
  
(15:28) _Powodzenia Łapa._  
  
(15:28) _Do boju Lwy._  
  
*  
  
(19:56) **WYGRALIŚMY NIBY WIEDZIAŁEM ŻE WYGRAMY BO ROGACZ TO ŚWIETNY KAPITAN ALE WYGRALIŚMYYYYYYY**  
  
(19:57) _GRATULACJE_  
  
(19:58) **ALE MOŻLIWE ŻE SKRĘCIŁEM KOSTKĘ**  
  
(19:59) _Och, Łapa. Co zrobiłeś?_  
  
(20:00) **Możliwe, ż** **e próbowałem przechwycić piłkę, ale zamiast tego przewróciłem kogoś i on pociągnął moją stopę ze sobą.**

(20:00) _Rany, Łapa._

(20:01) **Ok, jeśli mam być w 100% szczery**

(20:01) **Nie celowałem w piłkę.**

(20:02) _Przewróciłeś kogoś celowo?_

(20:02) **_...tak._**

(20:03) _Więc tak jakby na to zasłużyłeś._

(20:03) **Mówisz tak, Lunatyk...ale gdybyś go znał...**

(20:04) _Coś mu się stało?_

(20:05) **JEGO NOS ZARYŁ W TRAWNIK I EKSPLODOWAŁ KRWIĄ**

(20:05) _Wydajesz się tym zbyt podekscytowany._

(20:05) **TO BYŁO NIESAMOWITE**

(20:06) _Psychopata!_

(20:07) **Słuchaj, szturchnął łokciem Glizdogona w żebra i posłał go na ziemię, a sędzia nawet tego nie odgwizdał. Piłka była w tym czasie po drugiej stronie boiska.**

(20:07) **No i możliwe, że troszkę się wkurzyłem.**

(20:08) _Z Glizdogonem wszystko w porządku?_

(20:09) **Och tak, wszystko dobrze. Nie ma skręconej kostki ani nic takiego.**

(20:09) _Dobrze. A z tobą wszystko okej Łapa?_

(20:10) **A tak, wszystko dobrze. Otaczają mnie tu dziewczyny próbujące karmić mnie jakimś gównem i masować mnie.**

(20:11) _O Boże. Masz z tego trochę korzyści, nie?_

(20:11) **O nie. Właściwie trochę chcę, żeby sobie poszły, ale one nie mają zamiaru.**

(20:11) **JEDNA Z NICH DOTYKA MOICH WŁOSÓW TO MUSI SIĘ NATYCHMIAST SKOŃCZYĆ**

(20:12) _Jesteś trochę wrażliwy, hm?_

(20:12) **NIKT NIE DOTYKA MOICH WŁOSÓW**

(20:13) _Właśnie zagrałeś mecz piłki nożnej, jak dobrze mogą teraz wyglądać twoje włosy?_

(20:14) **MISTRZOWSKO ROZWIANE. ALE TERAZ TO ZOSTAŁO ZNISZCZONE.**

(20:14) **NAWET NIE MOGĘ WSTAĆ ŻEBY UCIEC.**

(20:15) _Ci dobrzy umierają młodo._

(20:15) **NIE POMAGASZ**

(20:15) **WYŚLIJ WSPARCIE**

(20:16) _Gdzie jest Rogacz? Albo twój książę w opałach, Glizdogon?_

(20:16) **DOBRY POMYSŁ LUNI**

*

(20:16) **GLIZDOGON**

(20:17) **GLIZDOGON??**

(20:18) **JAKIE ZAJĘCIE MOŻE BYĆ MOŻLIWIE WAŻNIEJSZE ODE MNIE**

(20:19) **PRAWIE ZABIŁEM DLA CIEBIE CZŁOWIEKA**

(20:19) **CHOLERA PETER**

*

(20:18) **ROGACZ GDZIE JESTEŚ POTRZEBUJĘ NATYCHMIASTOWEGO WSPARCIA W POKOJU WSPÓLNYM**

(20:18) nie teraz łapa jestem z lily!!

(20:19) **CO**

(20:19) **ZAMKNĘŁA CIĘ W PIWNICY TORTUR?**

(20:19) nie nie myślę że to się dzieje cholera muszę lecieć!!!

(20:19) **CO**

*

(20:20) **CZERWONY ALARM GLIZDOGON ZAGINĄŁ W AKCJI**

(20:20) **I CHYBA ROGACZ WRESZCIE SPIKNĄŁ SIĘ Z "TĄ JEDYNĄ"**

(20:21) _Ooo gratulacje._

(20:21) **ZE WSZYSTKICH MOMENTÓW W KTÓRYCH TO MOGŁO SIĘ STAĆ, STAŁO SIĘ KIEDY POTRZEBUJĘ WSPARCIA**

(20:21) **Ja nawet nie lubię winogron.**

(20:22) _Serio karmią cie winogronami? Poją cię też?_

(20:22) **Nie, ale kładą mi teraz lód na kostkę.**

(20:22) **O DZIĘKI BOGU MCGOOOONIGAAALL**

(20:23) _Kochanka przybyła, by odbić swojego mężczyznę._

(20:30) **ONA WYDAJE SIĘ MYŚLEĆ ŻE TO BYŁ MÓJ POMYSŁ**

(20:30) **NA SERIO WYGLĄDAM NA TAK ZDESPEROWANEGO?**

(20:31) _Szczerze?_

(20:32) **Nie, zamknij się. Ok poszły sobie.**

(20:32) **Tylko samotny ja podczas gdy wszyscy inni imprezują.**

(20:33) _Jeszce drobny szczególik..._

(20:33) **Mm??**

(20:34) _Ty sprzeciwiający się byciu rozpieszczanym przez grupkę dziewczyn._

(20:34) **Po prostu nie lubię ich w mojej osobistej przestrzeni, wiesz?**

(20:34) **Szczególnie we włosach.**

(20:35) _Haha, no dobra._

(20:26) **O IMPREZOWICZE WYPIJĄ SHOTY Z MOJEJ PODNIESIONEJ NOGI**

(20:36) _Co do_

(20:37) _Nie, nie chcę wiedzieć. Dobrej zabawy Łapa._

(20:38) **DZIĘKI ZA WSPARCIE LUNI. DOBREJ NOCY.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chyba nie uda mi się przetłumaczyć następnego rozdziału na za tydzień, bo muszę przeczytać na piątek Quo Vadis i szczerze mówiąc jestem w dupie.  
> A i co do not autorki, to w Anglii piłkę nożną nazywa się football, a futbol amerykański (lub australijski) nazywa się american (australian) football. Z kolei w innych krajach anglojęzycznych (USA, Australia, Kanada) na piłkę nożną mówi się soccer, a futbol to po prostu football. Autorka jest Australijką, więc chciała napisać o futbolu, ale ponieważ akcja tekstu toczy się w Anglii, gdzie raczej w futbol się nie gra użyła słowa football, w znaczeniu piłka nożna. I wygooglujcie sobie _speckys_ , a potem wyobraźcie sobie Syriusza robiącego to.
> 
>  **Noty autorki:**  
>  napisanie "football" zamiast soccer było bardzo bolesne. Jestem Australijką. Wyobrażenie Syriusza grającego w australijski futbol jest zajebiście komiczne. Wskakiwałby innym na plecy, nawet gdyby to nie było potrzebne, bo jest taki cholernie dramatyczny.
> 
> (formatowanie tego zajęło nieskończoność, nigdy więcej nie wstawiam obrazu)


	3. Trzeci tydzień

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incydent z Frankiem, pakowanie się, striptizerskie ksywki i rozmowa telefoniczna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga, uwaga po pięciu miesiącach mamy update!!! przepraszam i nie mam nic na swoją obronę oprócz tego, że jestem okropnie leniwa i ciągle odkładałam to na później. No, ale oto wreszcie jest, prawdobodobnie pełen przecinków w złych miejscach, rozdział trzeci.
> 
>  
> 
> **Noty autorki:**  
>   
>  **Syriusz to pogrubienie.**  
>  _Remus to kursywa._  
>  James to zwykła czcionka.  
> Peter to podkreślenie.  
>  _ **Alice to wszystko.**_

Poniedziałek, PRZEDPOŁUDNIE

(9:12) **Jest poniedziałkowy poranek i zaraz umrę od bólu głowy.**

(9:13) _Twój błąd, Shotowa Nogo._

(9:13) **Wieeeeeeeem, wieeeeeeeeeem nie wypominaj mi tego.**

(9:14) **A tak poza tym: Rogacz chodzi z "tą jedyną".**

(9:14) _Jakie są twoje odczucia w związku z tym?_

(9:15) **Wow, ktoś jeszcze naprawdę tak mówi?**

(9:15) _Mój psycholog i muszę powstrzymywać się od śmiechu za każdym razem._

(9:16) **...chodzisz do psychologa?**

(9:16) _Większość nastolatków z przewlekłą choroba chodzi. Nic wielkiego._

(9:16) **Aha okej.**

(9:17) **Więc tak, cieszę się jego szczęściem. Zdaje mi się, że nie przestał się uśmiechać od dobrych dwunastu godzin. To wygląda boleśnie.**

(9:17) **Jedynym minusem jest to, że nie przestaje o niej gadać i tym razem ma solidne fakty na poparcie swojej głupiej, dziwacznej, przekombinowanej rozprawki o jej włosach. Czy coś.**

(9:18) _To urocze._

(9:19) **Nie**

(9:19) _Dobra, dobra. Nie czujesz się przypadkiem zastąpiony?_

(9:20) **Zdecydowanie nie. Luni,  mogę cię zapewnić, że nie mam żadnych uzasadnionych silnych uczuć w związku z tą sytuacją i nie mogę się doczekać dnia, gdy zostanę świadkiem na ich ślubie. Głównie dlatego, że będę mógł wygłosić upokarzającą przemowę.**

(9:21) _"Drodzy zgromadzeni, zebraliśmy się tu dziś, by celebrować związek tych dwojga ludzi i ten pewien raz, gdy Rogacz zrobił coś naprawdę żenującego, o czym wam teraz wszystkim opowiem."_

(9:22) **"Pamiętam pierwszy raz, gdy Rogacz opowiedział mi o swoim pocałunku, ze swoją teraz już żoną i jak opisał go jako pocałunek z fajerwerkami. Co za pretensjonalny złamas.**

(9:23) _Naprawdę to zrobił?_

(9:23) **Oj tak. Zużyłem cały mój roczny zapas dobrych manier, żeby się nie zaśmiać.**

(9:24) _Nie wierzysz mu?_

(9:24) **Może. Chyba tak już jest z "tą jedyną".**

(9:25) _Całowałeś się już z kimś?_

(9:26) **Kilka dziewczyn tu i tam. Było fajnie, ale żadne fajerwerki.**

(9:27) **Ty się z kimś całowałeś?**

(9:27) _No._

(9:28) **Jak było?**

(9:29) _Wtedy było fajnie, ale trochę mi niedobrze jak teraz o tym myślę._

(9:30) _Ta osoba ma teraz kogoś innego._

(9:30) **Kurde. Przykro mi Luni.**

(9:31) _Nie, jest okej. Nie żebym był w tej osobie jakoś bardzo zakochany czy coś , ale okoliczności były dość..._

(9:32) _No, tak jakby zostałem wykorzystany_.

(9:32) _To prawdopodobnie więcej niż chciałeś wiedzieć._

(9:33) **Wciąż się znacie?**

(9:34) _Hah, no jest tu teraz, w tym skrzydle._

(9:34) _Dalej się kolegujemy, jestem dosyć blisko z osobą którą się widuje, więc akceptuję to, serio. Po prostu przypominanie sobie o tym nie jest fajne._

(9:36) **Jak ma na imię?**

(9:39) _Emm...Frank._

(9:40) **Całowałeś się z chłopakiem**

(9:40) **Który ma imię jak stary dziadek?**

(9:41) _Jego nazwisko jest jeszcze śmieszniejsze, ale nie sądzę, byś powinien je znać._

(9:41) **Kurde, czuje się jakby coś mnie ominęło.**

(9:42) _Oj tak, ominęło._

(9:43) **Wszystkie możliwości do stalkowania...i okazje do pobicia...**

(9:43) _Łapa_

(9:44) **No weź, tylko tak mówię. Oferta stoi.**

(9:45) _Myślę, że uznam do za dowód dobrej przyjaźni._

(9:46) **Oczywiście. Nikt nie zadziera z Lunim.**

(9:47) _W takim razie przyjdź pobić mojego pielęgniarza. Nie pozwala mi wychodzić._

(9:47) **Wyjdź przez okno.**

(9:48) _Wow Łapa jesteś geniuszem._

(9:49) **Dobra. Następnym razem kiedy spróbuje, nw, wstrzyknąć ci coś, zabierz mu igłę i wbij mu w szyję. I ucieknij na wolność.**

(9:50) _Może naprawdę powinienem się zastanowić, czy nie piszę z mordercą._

(9:51) **Prawdopodobnie. Planuję zabić Rogacza. Trzymają się za ręce /na lekcji/.**

(9:51) _Znajdź igłę. Wbij w swoją własną szyję._

(9:52) **Może być długopis?**

(9:53) _Tylko jeśli dziabniesz wystarczająco mocno._

(9:55) **Rzuciłem w nich papierową kulką i myślę, że to Rogacz zabije mnie.**

(9:56) _Zeznam na twoim procesie. Nie zasłużyłeś na śmierć w tak okrutny sposób._

(10:00) **Co się dzieje na twoim końcu?**

(10:01) _Emm...naprawdę nic...głównie wszyscy śpią..._

(10:02) _O, moi rodzice przyszli. Przynieśli ciasto. Dzięki ci Boże._

(10:02) **W takim razie cię zostawiam.**

(10:03) _Pogadamy później Łapa. Postaraj się nie zabić Rogacza._

(10:03) **Nic nie obiecuję.**

*

(9:56) Co ty odwalasz Łapa

(9:57) **TRZYMANIE SIĘ ZA RĘCE na LEKCJI**

(9:57) Och przestań, daj mi się nacieszyć.

(9:58) **Będziesz mi dalej mówił, ze jej włosy pachną jak kwiat wiśni, a jej głos jest niczym zrobiony z rosy czy coś w tym stylu?**

(9:59) Nie, słuchaj, sorki jeśli ciągle o tym gadam... naprawdę nie zamierzam.

(10:00) **Nie, stary jest okej. Tylko się z ciebie nabijam.**

(10:00) **Serio jesteś dla nas wszystkich inspiracją.**

(10:01) Niby jak?

(10:02) **Jeśli jeszcze trochę powzdychasz i poskomlisz to może coś z tego wyjdzie.**

(10:03) Och, zamknij się. Wiesz, też trochę zaczynasz się tak zachowywać.

(10:04) **Co?**

(10:05) Wzdychanie i skomlenie

(10:05) **Niby o czym?**

(10:06) Bardziej o 'kim'

(10:06) **"""""Kim""""""???**

(10:06) Nieznajomy z którym piszesz.

(10:07) **Lunatyk?**

(10:07) O MÓJ BOŻE DAŁEŚ MU PSEUDONIM

(10:08) **WIESZ JAKOŚ MUSIAŁEM GO NAZYWAĆ**

(10:08) CO SIĘ STAŁO Z "DYNIOWYM SUTKIEM"?

(10:09) **TO PRZEZ CIEBIE TO ZMIENIŁEM**

(10:09) Wow. To albo super dziwne, albo super romantyczne.

(10:10) **Zamorduje cię.**

*

Poniedziałek, WIECZÓR

(20:34) _Nigdy nie spytałem - jak twoja kostka?_

(20:35) **O, Luni, obchodzi cię to!**

(20:35) **Jest dobrze. Mam kule i mogę nimi bić ludzi. Szczególnie Glizdogona, niewdzięcznego gnojka.**

(20:36) _Nie wielbi cię za twoje heroiczne czyny?_

(20:36) **Nie! Nie wielbi! To on powinien mnie karmić winogronami.**

(20:37) _Twój własny służący. Ja też mam jednego. Naciskam przycisk i zaraz przebiega. A wszystko czego chcę to otwarcie okna._

(20:38) **To okrutne nadużycie władzy Lunatyk. Uwielbiam to.**

(20:38) **Jak było z twoim rodzicami?**

(20:39) _A, dobrze, dobrze. Mieliśmy dzisiaj spotkanie z doktorem i twierdzi, że mogę wrócić do domu w środę. To koniec zimowych wakacji._

(20:39) **Wszystko co dobre kiedyś się kończy.**

(20:40) **Cieszę się jednak, że, eh, czujesz się lepiej.**

(20:40) _Dzięki Łapa._

(20:40) _Muszę lecieć. Mój służący mówi, że jak się solidnie nie wyśpię, to będę musiał zostać tu dłużej. To brzmi jak groźba._

(20:41) **Pewnego dnia pobiję dla ciebie tego służącego. Dobranoc Luni.**

(20:41) _Dobranoc Łapa._

*

Wtorek, PRZEDPOŁUDNIE

(11:12) _Też zawsze masz więcej rzeczy gdy pakujesz się do domu?_

(11:12) _Nawet, mimo że nie masz połowy skarpetek?_

(11:13) **Oj tak. I jeszcze zyskuję jakieś trzy dodatkowe krawaty.**

(11:14) _Czekaj, musisz nosić krawat jako część mundurku?_

(11:14) **Tak. Szkoła z internatem, Lunatyku, to wymyślne rzeczy.**

(11:15) _Najwyraźniej. Wow. Macie też szkolne domy?_

(11:15) **...Do boju Lwy.**

(11:15) _Nie żartuj. Startujecie przeciwko swojej własnej szkole? W swoich domach?_

(11:16) **No, a potem ten dom, który wygra ma okazję grać przeciwko innym szkołom. Lwy są na szczycie.**

(11:16) _Szkoły z internatem są niesamowite._

(11:17) **A ty musisz cały czas nosić szpitalną koszulę??**

(11:17) _Nie, bo nie odpowiadamy stereotypom. One są tylko do operacji itd._

(11:18) _Niemniej wszyscy nosimy bransoletki._

(11:19) **Co, te plastikowe, które zakładają noworodkom?**

(11:19) _Tak Łapa, te, które zakładają noworodkom. Ponieważ są one w szpitalu._

(11:21) **Więc, jak ci idzie pakowanie?**

(11:21) _Tragicznie. Nie zamykasz się._

(11:22) **To ty to zacząłeś.**

(11:22) _NIE POSIADAM NAWET RÓŻOWYCH SKARPETEK CZYJE ONE SĄ_

(11:23) **HAHA JA RAZ SKOŃCZYŁEM Z BOKSERKAMI GLIZDOGONA. TO BYŁO PRZERAŻAJĄCE.**

(11:24) _O mój Boże, one są Alice. Mają serduszka i w ogóle. Nie wiem czy powinienem je oddać czy_

(11:25) **Rzuciłem bokserkami Glizdka w jego głowę. Spróbuj tego.**

(11:26) _Ona śpi, prawdopodobnie by mnie zabiła. Wsadzę je jej do torby i udam, że nigdy mnie tam nie było._

(11:27) **Kim tak w ogóle jest Alice?**

(11:28) _Chyba moją przyjaciółką, oprócz Franka. Ale ją lubię bardziej._

(11:28) _To ona z nim chodzi._

(11:29) **Jeśli już mówimy o zaprzeczaniu stereotypom. Luni, serio dajesz czadu.**

(11:29) _Co?_

(11:30) **Najlepsi przyjaciele z dziewczyną, która odbiła ci faceta.**

(11:31) _O mój BOŻE NIE_

(11:31) _po prostu_

(11:31) _nieeeeeeeeeee_

(11:32) **Tak naprawdę nie wspominasz mi swoich przyjaciołach. Ty praktycznie znasz historie życia Rogacza i Glizdogona.**

(11:34) _Nie ma za wiele do gadania, serio. Jest tu tylko tyle psot, na ile trójka chorych nastolatków może sobie pozwolić bez umierania._

(11:34) _Na pewno nie możemy zalać szpitala._

(11:35) **Mógłbyś jednak spróbować i iść za to do więzienia. To też dosyć nieetyczne i w ogóle.**

(11:36) _Dokładnie._

(11:37) _O, Alice się obudziła i zajrzała do torby._

(11:38) _HAH - "gdzie do cholery one były szukałam ich wszędzie!"_

(11:39) **Nie mów nic, nie rób nic.**

(11:40) _Ja: "Och, a to dziwne"_

(11:40) _Alice: "TY TO ZROBIŁEŚ PRAWDA"_

(11:41) _Nawet użyła mojego pełnego imienia._

(11:41) _"Z CZEGO SIĘ TAK ŚMIEJESZ. Z KIM TY DO DIABŁA PISZESZ"_

(11:42) **Zarządzam odwrót, ona wie zbyt wiele!**

(11:42) _NADCHODZI ŻEGNAJ ŁAPA_

(11:42) **Na twoim pogrzebie wygłoszę przemowę płynącą z głębi serca. Powodzenia Luni.**

*

Wtorek, POPOŁUDNIE

(19:08) **Jak przebiegł atak?**

(19:09 _) Łaskotała mnie i wydałem ten okropny kwiczący dźwięk, którego nie da mi zapomnieć._

(19:09) **Wow, żałuję, że mnie tam nie było, żebym mógł to usłyszeć.**

(19:10) _Brzmiałem jak zarzynany prosiak._

(19:10) **Ostatnia noc w szpitalu, hm?**

(19:11) _No. Przynajmniej na razie. Alice urządziła imprezę pożegnalną._

(19:11) _Na tyle, na ile można imprezować w szpitalu. Jednak całkiem nieźle jej się udało._

(19:12) **Przeszkadzam?**

(19:12) _Nie, nie, jeszcze się nie zaczęło. Alice myśli, że to niespodzianka. Nie mów jej._

(19:13) **Twoje sekrety są ze mną bezpieczne Luni.**

(19:14) _Niemniej jej się chyba wydaje, że jesteś podstarzałym facetem polującym na mnie._

(19:15) **Ooo, więc jej o mnie powiedziałeś, hm?**

(19:16) _Do wyboru były dalsze łaskotki albo powiedzenie. W pewnym momencie zagroziła, że sama przejrzy wiadomości, a to nie dzieje się na mojej warcie._

(19:16) **Ona wie o incydencie z Frankiem?**

(19:17) _Nie wie._

(19:17) **Rozumiem.**

(19:18) _Twoi przyjaciele wiedzą o mnie?_

(19:18) **O tak. Glizdogon myśli, że to trochę dziwne. Rogacz, że przezabawne.**

(19:19) _A ty co myślisz? O tej całej sytuacji?_

(19:20) **Myślę, że nie ważne jak to się stało. Po prostu się cieszę, że się stało.**

(19:20) **Myślę, że nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak bardzo lubię z tobą gadać.**

(19:21) _Po prostu chyba nie rozumiem...czemu?_

(19:21) _Czekaj, nie musisz na to odpowiadać._

(19:22) **Lubię do ciebie pisać, bo jesteś zabawny w pokręcony sposób. I jesteś przenikliwy i pomocny i nw, po prostu jesteś fajny.**

(19:23) **Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem Luni. Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że to /ty/ nie jesteś podstarzałym facetem polującym na mnie.**

(19:25) **Luni?**

(19:25) _Przepraszam. Nie wiem co powiedzieć, żeby nie brzmiało kompletnie głupio._

(19:26) **Po prostu przyjmij komplement.**

(19:27) _Dziękuję Łapa. Muszę teraz lecieć, czeka mnie niespodzianka. Ale naprawdę. Dziękuję._

(19:28) **Nie ma sprawy Luni. Baw się dobrze.**

*

Środa, PRZEDPOŁUDNIE

(9:44) **Kac?**

(9:45) _Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że będąc w szpitalu mógłbym pić do nieprzytomności?_

(9:45) **Nie, ale chciałbym usłyszeć, że próbowałeś.**

(9:47) _Pierwszym i ostatnim razem, gdy próbowałem się upić wydarzył się incydent z Frankiem, a moja mama dała mi szlaban. To ustanowiło mocny punkt odniesienia._

(9:47) **TWOJA MAMA DAŁA CI SZLABAN**

(9:47) _To było "niebezpieczne i lekkomyślne". I po namyśle rzeczywiście było. Mogłem się zabić._

(9:49) **Och racja, ta choroba, kurwa.**

 (9:50) _Poprawna pisownia: ta choroba to kurwa_

(9:51) **Ta choroba to kurwa.**

(9:51) **Gdzie teraz jesteś?**

(9:52) _Jestem w aucie, mama prowadzi. Myśli, że piszę do Alice i nie mam zamiaru wyprowadzać jej z błędu._

(9:52) **Pomyślałaby, że to dziwne?**

(9:53) _O tak i prawdopodobnie zabrałaby mi telefon, żeby mnie powstrzymać. Jest dosyć przeciwna nieznajomym._

(9:53) **W pierwszej klasie mówili nam o zagrożeniach "cyberprzestrzeni".**

(9:54) **Najwyraźniej chodziło im o to, ze są tu słodcy chłopcy.**

(9:54) _Nie muszę słyszeć twojej historii przeglądania._

(9:55) **To nie**

(9:55) **Ok**

(9:56) _Jesteśmy w domu. Napiszę jak się rozpakuję._

(9:57) **Witaj w domu Luni.**

*

(9:55) _Nagły wypadek._

(9:56) **_Co się stało?_**

(9:57) _Powiedział, że jestem słodki. Tak myślę. Jestem prawie pewien._

(9:57) _O mój boże nie wiem. Może jestem skupiony na sobie?_

(9:58) **_Czy ty kiedykolwiek byłeś na sobie skupiony? Naprawdę Remus?_**

(9:58) _Okej, okej._

(9:59) **_Co mu odpisałeś?_**

(9:59) _Nic!_

(10:00) _Udałem, że inaczej to zinterpretowałem. Nie poprawił mnie, ale..._

(10:01) **_Och Remus_**

(10:02) _To nie czas na wzdychanie, Alice._

(10:02) **_Nic nie poradzę. Jesteś jak zagubiony szczeniak._**

(10:03) **_Wiesz, on pewnie też teraz panikuje. Bo zignorowałeś jego zaloty i właśnie nazwał nieznajomego słodkim._**

(10:03) _To nie były - on mnie nie podrywał._

(10:04) **_Jesteś pewien? Zdaje mi się, że komplementowanie czyjegoś wyglądu to pierwszy krok do podrywania go._**

(10:04) _Tak zrobił Frank?_

(10:05 ** _) Nie, od dosłownie (do) mnie uderzył i spędził następną dobę na przepraszaniu mnie._**

(10:05) _Chciałbym, żeby mnie przeprosił._

(10:06) **_Za co? Co on zrobił?_**

(10:06) _A nic, nieważne._

(10:07) **_Myślę, że jak znowu powie ci jakiś komplement albo jakąkolwiek aluzję do lubienia cię bardziej-niż-po-przyjacielsku musisz zrobić krok Remus._**

(10:08) _A to dlaczego muszę "zrobić krok"?_

(10:08) **_Żebyś przestał panikować i pisać do mnie za każdym razem gdy ten chłopak zrobi buu._**

(10:09) _To pierwszy raz._

(10:09) **_Taa i mam przeczucie, że będzie ich jeszcze kilka._**

(10:10) _Ale ty mnie wspierasz, Alice._

(10:10) **_Cieszę się, że mogłam pomóc. Baw się dobrze w domu._**

(10:11) _Baw się dobrze w męczarniach._

*

(9:54) Co z tobą?

(9:55) **Co?**

(9:55) Stąd czuję jak stół trzęsie się od twojego kopania.

(9:56) **CZUJESZ TO**

(9:57) STARY KSIĄŻKI MI SPADŁY

(9:57) **Moje wymachujące nogi nie znają granic.**

(9:58) Serio, wyglądasz jakbyś miał zemdleć albo coś.

(9:59) Ej

(9:59) **James, naprawdę, wszystko w porządku. Wiesz, że jakby nie było to bym ci powiedział.**

(10:01) Tylko się zastanawiałem czy ta sytuacja z Lily tego nie zmieni. Bo nie chcę żeby zmieniła. Wciąż tu dla ciebie jestem.

(10:02) **Dziękuję kochanku.**

(10:02) Oj przestań.

(10:03) **Muszę to przemyśleć. Potem ci powiem. Ok?**

(10:04) Ok.

(10:04) **Flirtuj.**

(10:04) John Green suko.

*

Środa, POŁUDNIE

(12:53) _Udało się. Dotarłem do nieba. Mają tu domowe posiłki._

(12:54) **Niesprawiedliwe. Dzisiaj lazania. 3/4 z niej to tylko ser. Pozostała ćwiartka to makaron.**

(12:54) **Jem płaty makaronu z serem.**

(12:55) _Domowa chińszczyzna._

(12:56) **Jesteś bardzo zadowolony z siebie.**

(12:57) _Jestem. Prawie zapomniałem jak smakuje jedzenie._

(12:58) **Masz na myśli, że nie jest całe z plastiku?**

(12:58) _Nie w prawdziwym świecie, mój drogi._

(12:59) **W lecie u Rogacza też nie jemy prawdziwego jedzenia.**

(13:00) _Odnoszę wrażenie, że jesz dużo czipsów i czekolady._

(13:01) **Nie zapominaj o energetykach, które napędzają punka.**

(13:02) _Ochyda._

(13:03) **Niech zgadnę: owoce i warzywa?**

(13:03) _Co mnie zdradziło?_

(13:04) **Twoje obezwładniające zdrowie. Jesteś po prostu taki pełny energii.**

(13:04) _Jestem wystarczająco naenergetyzowany żeby cię przewrócić._

(13:05) **Ojej, Luni, ale skandalicznie.**

(13:06) _Szefowa/Matka/Nauczycielka woła mnie teraz na "lekcję". Pogadamy później Łapa._

(13:06) **Jak zwykle z przyjemnością, Luni.**

*

(14:09) Panowie, mam poważny problem.

(14:10) Czekaj masz poważny problem czy Syriuszowy problem? 

(14:10) **Nie jestem problemem!**

(14:11) Chodzi mi o to; Czy ten problem jest tak naprawdę błahostką, którą rozdmuchujesz do skali Syriusza?

(14:11) **Sprawiasz, że brzmię jak drama queen, Glizdek.**

(14:12) Bo nią jesteś, stary.

(14:12) **To był ostatni raz gdy zaprosiłem cię na moja koronację.**

(14:13) Ej! Skupcie się.

(14:13) Sorry Rogacz. Kontynuuj.

(14:14) **DO TWOJEJ SŁUŻBY, KAPITANIE.**

(14:15) W przyszłym tygodniu są jej urodziny.

(14:15) Mówiłeś, że to nie jest "Syriuszowy" problem.

(14:16) **To poważna sprawa, Glizdek! No, bo co u diabła on ma jej dać?**

(14:16) Dziękuję Łapo.

(14:17) **To był sarkazm, stary. Serio? Jesteśmy w połowie testu.**

(14:17) Skoro o tym mowa, co macie w dziesiątym?

(14:18) Odp C

(14:18) **C**

(14:19) Kurde ok dzięki

(14:19) Ej wy ja tak na poważnie.

(14:20) **Jeju zapytaj jej co chce.**

(14:20) Powiedziała, że nie jesteśmy razem dość długo żebym kupował jej prezent i w ogóle.

(14:21) No to zabierz ją gdzieś w weekend. Na obiad albo coś.

(14:21) **Genialne Glizdogon! Zapomnieliśmy o fakcie, że randkowanie z kimś wiąże się z faktycznymi randkami. Rogacz, jesteś idiotą.**

(14:22) Naprawdę uważasz, że to wystarczy?

(14:22) **Zawsze możesz jej zaśpiewać serenadę, ale to ostatnio nie podziałało.**

(14:23) Zrozumiałem aluzję. Dzięki.

(14:23) O i Glizdogon. Odpowiedź w 6 to A. Tak żebyś wiedział.

(14:24) Nie jestem idiotą. Nie okłamuj mnie.

(14:24) **Niee, na serio Glizdogonie.**

(14:25) CHARLES DICKENS NIE NAPISAŁ „PAMIĘTNIKA".

(14:26) **Nie napisał?**

(14:26) To klasyka Glizdek.

(14:27) **Grzeczny chłopiec. Zaznacz A. Dobra robota.**

(14:27) Przestań się na mnie gapić, dziwaku. I przestań do mnie pisać. Obydwoje przestańcie.

(14:28) Dobra Glizdogon.

(14:28) **Chyba już ci nie pomożemy.**

(14:29) Obojętne mi to.

*

Czwartek, PRZEDPOŁUDNIE

(11:24) **Mogę zadać ci pytanie?**

(11:24) _Jeśli nie będę chciał odpowiadać mogę wymienić je na inne?_

(11:25) **Zgodzę się na to. Ale to będzie oznaczało, że kiedyś będziesz musiał odpowiedzieć na to pierwsze.**

(11:25) _Dobra._

(11:26) **Opowiesz mi o incydencie z Frankiem?**

(11:27) _Hmmmm..._

(11:28) _Nie, chyba dzisiaj to opuszczę. Przepraszam._

(11:29) **Nie ma sprawy. Kiedy masz urodziny?**

(11:30) _10 marca_

(11:30) **Robisz wtedy coś specjalnego?**

(11:31) _Raczej nie. W zeszłym roku je przespałem. Kiedyś chodziliśmy do kina, ale od kilku lat tego nie robimy._

(11:32) _Czemu spytałeś o moje urodziny?_

(11:32) **Bo to by było okropne, gdybyśmy pewnego dnia pisali, a ja bym nie wiedział! A ty - ty byś nie powiedział. Po prostu pozwoliłbyś mi gadać o moich skarpetkach albo czymś takim, podczas gdy ty miałbyś na sobie czapeczkę urodzinową i słuchał jak ludzie śpiewają ci sto lat.**

(11:32) _Właściwie to mamy tradycję NIE śpiewania. Więc._

(11:32 **) To straszne! Trzeba śpiewać! Musisz sprawić, że solenizant poczuje się tak niezręcznie, jak się da!**

(11:34) **Ja czasem lubię jeszcze zrobić pokaz tańca erotycznego.**

(11:34) _Za darmo? Ale wspaniałomyślnie._

(11:35) **Ej, jak będziesz miły też jeden dostaniesz. Zwłaszcza, że i tak cię na mnie nie stać.**

(11:35) _Skończyły nam się przysmaki dla psów._

(11:36) **Dupek!**

(11:37) _Muszę teraz wracać do pracy. Pogadamy później._

(11:37) **Pa Luni.**

*

Czwartek, POŁUDNIE

(12:02) **Wiem, że mówiłeś, że jesteś zajęty, ale właśnie odkryłem moją striptizerską ksywkę. Nie jest w sumie taka dobra, ale przestrzegałem formuły więc musi być w porządku.**

(12:02) **Sam sobie zrobię werble.**

(12:02) ***PEŁNE EKSCYTACJI BĘBNIENIE***

(12:03) **Kłębolot Grimmauld. Przygnębiająca, co nie?**

(12:03) _Wepchnę cię z powrotem do tortu, z którego wyskoczyłeś. Jaka była ta formuła?_

(12:04) **Imię pierwszego zwierzątka i ulica, przy której mieszkasz.**

(12:05) _...Kłębolot._

(12:05) **Tak, ok, wiem. Głupie imię.**

(12:06) _Mam tylko nadzieję, że to nie był pies._

(12:07) **O, nie. Kanarek. Jak miałem 8 lat przez przypadek dałem mu uciec.**

(12:07) **Ok, mówię, że przypadkowo.**

(12:07) **Wypuściłem go.**

(12:08) _W takim wypadku moja striptizerska ksywka to Wąchacz Wiejski. Brzmię jak ćpun._

(12:08) **Przepraszam bardzo, śmiałeś się z Kłębolota podczas gdy ty miałeś Wąchacza?**

(12:09) _Wąchacz był chihuahuą. Małe ujadające stworzonko. Nienawidziłem go._

(12:09) **Mogłeś go nienawidzić, ale nikt nie powinien być przeklęty imieniem Wąchacz.**

(12:10) _No, więc zgadnij jaka jest twoja nowa ksywka?_

(12:11) **Nie zrobiłbyś tego**.

(12:12) _Zrobię, jeśli nie skończę tego co robiłem._

(12:12) **Sorry Luni. Po prostu pomyślałem, że to ważna informacja.**

(12:12) _Och ważna i doceniam, że mnie poinformowałeś. Do następnego razu Łapa._

(12:13) **No, do potem Wąchaczu Wiejski.**

*

(12:15) _Taniec erotyczny! Striptizerskie ksywki! Nie mam pojęcia o co tu chodzi!_

(12:16) **_Myślę, że prawdopodobnie przesadzasz._**

(12:16) _Serio?!_

(12:16) _Już nawet nie wiem._

(12:17) **_Wiedziałeś, Remusie, że przyjaciele ze sobą żartują?_**

(12:17) _Nie do końca. Mam ciebie. I Franka. Czy my żartujemy o tańcu erotycznym?_

(12:18) **_Nie, ale zarazem nie jesteśmy zbyt energiczni. Ten chłopak jednak brzmi jakby był._**

(12:19) _Dlatego jestem zdezorientowany. Mam to wziąć za żart czy..._

(12:20) **_To jedynie pisanie, tak?_**

(12:20) _No_

(12:21) **_Więc pewnie musisz to zinterpretować jako żart. Bo nie możesz na niczym innym się oprzeć._**

(12:21) **_Mogę cię o coś spytać?_**

(12:22) _Chyba tak._

(12:22) **_Czy on ci się podoba?_**

(12:23) _O mój boże, Alice._

(12:23) **_No, chcesz żeby żartował o takich rzeczach? Ponieważ brzmisz jakbyś nie chciał._**

(12:24) _Nie wiem. Nie wiem. Wchodzimy na niebezpieczne terytorium._

(12:25) **_Możesz go lubić, Remusie._**

(12:25) _Proszę, przestań._

(12:25) _Jestem przekonany, że jest hetero czy cokolwiek._

(12:26) **_"Przekonany" nie jest żadną podstawą._**

(12:26) _To najbezpieczniejsze._

(12:27) **_Musisz to przezwyciężyć, cokolwiek to jest, Remus. Wiem, że jesteś samotny._**

(12:27 _) Ja nie-_

(12:28) _Nie ma sensu cię okłamywać, prawda?_

(12:28) **_Prawda._**

(12:29) _Ok. Dobra, dobra, dobra._

(12:30) **_Zuch chłopak._**

*

Czwartek, PÓŁNOC

(23:55) _Nie śpisz?_

(23:56) **Prawie zawsze.**

(23:56) **Jestem jednak zaskoczony, że ty nie śpisz.**

(23:57) _Wrócenie do spania w domu wymaga trochę przyzwyczajenia. To niesamowite, spać bez tuzinów płaczących i rzygających ludzi wokoło._

(23:57) **Nie mam pojęcia. Ci chłopacy są obleśni.**

(23:58) _Hah_

(23:58) **No to czym chciałeś porozmawiać Luni?**

(23:59) _Och, więc, um.._

(00:00) _Pomyślałem, że odpowiem na tamto pytanie._

(00:01) **Nie minęły nawet 24 godziny!**

(00:01) **Nie czuj się zobowiązany. To nie moja sprawa.**

(00:02) _To ja w ogóle o tym wspomniałem._

(00:02) **Z mojej namowy. Serio, Luni.**

(00:03) _Nie, jedyny powód, dla którego się waham to to, że... nigdy o tym nikomu nie mówiłem._

(00:04 _) I to nie jest nawet taka wielka sprawa. To miałem być Ja, Nie Robiący z tego Wielkiej Sprawy._

(00:04) **Ja myślę, że to jest Wielka Sprawa, ale ty ciągle to bagatelizujesz, bo myślisz, że to nie jest wielka sprawa według standardów innych.**

(00:04) **Więc nadal nie musisz mi mówić, jeśli z jakiegoś powodu nie chcesz.**

(00:05) _Ale to mnie powstrzymuje przed robieniem...rzeczy. I zasugerowano mi,  żebym, ujmując najogólniej, "przezwyciężył to", abym mógł zacząć robić  rzeczy. I zakładam, że pierwszym krokiem do przezwyciężenia tego jest powiedzenie komuś o tym. I hej, pytałeś, więc proszę bardzo._

(00:06) **Nie zrozum mnie źle, /proszę/, ale nie mówiłeś, że masz psychologa?**

(00:07) _Szpitalny psycholog. Widuje wszystkich z oddziału. Grupowa terapia. Chciałby porozmawiać o tym z Frankiem. Nie, dziękuję._

(00:07) **No dobra. Powiedz mi o incydencie z Frankiem, jak go właśnie zaczęliśmy nazywać.**

(00:08) _Przypuszczam, że jak większość banalnych historii, zaczęło się od alkoholu i gry w prawdę czy wyzwanie._

(00:09) **Wszyscy tam byliśmy stary.**

(00:10) _Byliśmy na moim szpitalnym łóżku i obydwoje po raz pierwszy piliśmy alkohol, więc naturalnie potrzeba było jakichś dwóch minut, żeby zaczął działać. Frank miał genialny pomysł, żebyśmy zagrali w prawdę czy wyzwanie, a ja nigdy wcześniej w to nie grałem, więc się zgodziłem._

(00:11) _Nie wiedziałem jakie mam zadawać pytania, więc po prostu zadawałem mu te, które on zadał mi. Okazało się, że obydwoje nigdy się nie całowaliśmy._

(00:12) _Przy jednej z prawd zapytał mnie czy jestem gejem. Powiedziałem, że tak. On wybrał prawdę, więc ja spytałem go czy on jest gejem, a on powiedział, że nie wie, może trochę._

(00:13 _) Potem ja wybrałem wyzwanie, bo wcześniej jeszcze tego nie zrobiłem, a on dał mi zadanie pocałowania go. A ponieważ byłem pijany i homo zrobiłem to._

(00:13) **Chciałbym przerwać tą historię dla powtórzenia opisu** **"pijany i homo** **".**

(00:14) _Bardzo, bardzo pijany i bardzo, bardzo homo._

(00:14) **Dziękuję, kontynuuj.**

(00:15) _No i go pocałowałem. I jak mówiłeś, nie było fajerwerków, ale czułem się dobrze. Jakby to było normalne i naturalne. Więc pomyślałem, że było okej._

(00:16) _Znowu wybrał prawdę, więc spytałem czy jest gejem.  A on znowu powiedział, nie wiem, może trochę. I niedługo po tym poszliśmy spać._

(00:17) _Następnego dnia zapytał Alice czy chce z nim chodzić, a ona powiedziała tak._

(00:17) **ŁOO CZEKAJ CO**

(00:18) _Gdy spytałem go o ten pocałunek, powiedział, że był pijany i ciekawy, miał nadzieję, że nie było żadnych silnych uczuć. Okazuje się, że nie jest gejem, nawet w najmniejszym stopniu._

(00:19) **Przykro mi ci to uświadamiać Luni, ale nawet przy standardach innych ludzi, to jest Wielka Sprawa.**

(00:19) **Jest to również w kategorii Chujowe Posunięcie.**

(00:20) _Hah, dobrze to ująłeś._

(00:21) _I tak to było. Incydent z Frankiem._

(00:22) **I ty wciąż się z nim przyjaźnisz?**

(00:22) _Bardziej przyjaźnimy z Alice. On idzie z tym w parze._

(00:23)  _Przyznaję, chyba jestem dla niego bardziej oschły niż normalnie._

(00:23) **Uważam, że zasługuje na więcej niż** **"oschły** **".  Sięgnijmy po** **"kąśliwego** **" ,** **"zirytowanego** **",  powoli przejdźmy do** **"morderczego** **".**

(00:24) _Przejście będzie tak płynne, że nawet nie zrozumie czemu jest duszony za pomocą poduszki._

(00:25) **To właśnie lubię słyszeć!**

(00:25) _Tylko zuchwała odrobina morderstwa na zakończenie wieczoru._

(00:26) **Jak się z tym czujesz?**

(00:27) _Chyba trochę lepiej.  A tak naprawdę zażenowany._

(00:27) **Stary, wykiwał cię jakiś kutas. Nie twoja wina. Ja osobiście chciałbym spotkać Franka, no i powiedzmy, wypchnąć go z okna.**

(00:28) _Uspokój się, Gro o Tron._

(00:28) **Rzuciłbym też jakiś chwytliwy tekst. Jak, nw,** **"DLA LUNATYKA** **" i wyjazd przez okno.**

(00:29) _Myślę, że musisz trochę popracować nad swoim tekstem._

(00:30) **Cii, jest za późno na myślenie.**

(00:31) _Dziękuję, Łapa._

(00:31) **Właściwie to nic nie zrobiłem Luni.**

(00:32) _Po prostu za… słuchanie. Oferowanie zabicia go. Takie tam._

(00:32) **Przyjemność po mojej stronie, Luni. Zawsze chciałem zamordować człowieka.**

(00:33) _O mój boże, jesteś mordercą, a to jest przynęta._

(00:34) **HAH nie, nie. Idź spać Luni.**

(00:34) _Ok. Ale ty też._

(00:35) **Tak, tak. Dobranoc Luni.**

(00:35) _Dobranoc Łapa._

*

Piątek, PRZEDPOŁUDNIE

(10:15) Ok, nie chciałem tego wspominać, ale wyglądasz morderczo.

(10:16) **Chciałeś kiedykolwiek skrzywdzić kogoś, kogo nigdy nie spotkałeś?**

(10:16) Zgaduję, że Hitler się nie liczy.

(10:17) **Nie do końca.**

(10:17) Więc co zrobił Luni?

(10:18) **O boże, nic. Chodzi o to co ktoś zrobił Luniemu.**

(10:18) Co mu zrobił?

(10:19) **Krótka piłka: wykorzystał go. On nie czuje się z tym dobrze.**

(10:19)  A to uzasadnia pobicie?

(10:20) **Tak!!**

(10:20) Ok, ok, tylko się upewniałem.

(10:21) **To frustrujące, Rogacz. On jest bóg wie gdzie, a ja tu. Nie mogę stąd pobić ludzi.**

(10:21) Czy zastanawiałeś się w ogóle nad spotkaniem z nim?

(10:22) **Oczywiście.**

(10:23) I?

(10:23) **On nawet nie chce powiedzieć jak ma na imię.**

(10:24) No to, zdaje się, musisz być cierpliwy. Spisz listę ludzi do pobicia na później.

(10:24) **…Wciąż frustrujące.**

(10:25) Ta, wiem. Tak blisko, a tak daleko.

(10:26) **Co sprawiło, że Lily zmieniła zdanie?**

(10:26) Powiedziała, że wydoroślałem. Chyba ma rację.

(10:27) **Chyba? Kiedy ostatni raz odpaliłeś cuchnącą bombę?**

(10:27) Chcesz odpalić cuchnącą bombę?

(10:28) **Tak , ale ustaliliśmy, że muszę czekać.**

(10:28) To chyba oznacza poziom rozwoju twojej dojrzałości.

(10:28) **Jestem bardzo specyficzny do kiedy nagle nie jestem już dojrzały**.

(10:29) Jednak zawsze taki byłeś. Głowa do góry Łapa. Przynajmniej Luni nie nienawidził cię przez sześć lat przed odezwaniem się do ciebie.

(10:29) **Ach, tak. To zawsze sprawia, że czuję się lepiej, gdy porównujemy rzeczy do twojej odrzuconej miłości. Bo, kurde Rogacz. Jesteś smutny.**

(10:30) Tak, tak, jestem okropny i to wiem. Nie powinienem tego przywoływać. Możesz już przestać się uśmiechać.

(10:30) **Nie.**

*****

(11:24) _Moja babcia przyjechała. Potrzebuję natychmiastowego wsparcia. Być może oddział SWAT._

(11:25) **Za dużo ciasteczek?**

(11:25) _Tak. I do tego  ciągle pyta o dziewczyny._

(11:26) **Ups.**

(11:26) **Twoja rodzina wie?**

(11:27) _Moja mama tak. Ale jest bezużyteczna. Siedzi tylko w kącie salonu i chichocze._

(11:27) _A ta babcia to mama mojego taty._

(11:28) _O mój boże, przeszła do tematu studiów._

(11:29) **HAHA. Więc jakie masz plany na przyszłość?**

(11:29) _Na przykład nie zostać dziadkiem._

(11:30) **Myślę, że bycie gejem zniszczyło to w zarodku.**

(11:30) _Jak i moja bezpłodność. Cuda się zdarzają. Przynajmniej nie będzie teraz pytać o dzieci._

(11:31) **Mam nadzieję, że Rogacz będzie miał dzieci, żebym mógł się z nimi bawić, ale nie musiał ich wychowywać.**

(11:32) _Strategicznie. Podoba mi się to. I to też oznacza, że możesz mieć ubaw z i bez dziecka._

(11:32) **Dokładnie!**

(11:33) _O nie, mama wyciągnęła album ze zdjęciami._

(11:33) _Czemu to się zawsze dzieje._

(11:34) **Świat jest okrutny, Lunatyku.**

(11:34) _Babcia: dziwnie wyglądał gdy był młodszy_

(11:34) _Dzięki Babciu. Jestem tuż obok._

(11:35) **HAHA ALEŻ UROKLIWIE**

(11:36) _Nagie zdjęcia niemowlaka. O nie._

(11:36) **Coś mnie omija.**

(11:37) _Nie podniecaj się moimi zdjęciami z dzieciństwa!_

(11:37) **O mój boże nie. Chodzi mi tylko o upokorzenie. Nie pedofilię.**

(11:38) _Dzięki ci boże. Każdego dnia brzmisz bardziej i bardziej jak przestępca._

(11:39) **Lubisz ryzyko Luni?**

(11:40) _Potencjalne ryzyko bycia zabitym przez nieznajomego, z którym piszę każdego dnia?  Nie, nie powiem, że tak._

(11:40) **Czy zmieniłbyś zdanie, gdybym ci powiedział, że mam motocykl?**

(11:41) _…Serio masz?_

(11:41) **Tak.**

(11:42) _O mój boże._

(11:42) **Co?**

(11:43) _To naprawdę odjechane._

(11:43) **Oo, Luni, to najmilsza rzecz jaką mi kiedykolwiek powiedziałeś.**

(11:44) _Możesz na nim jeździć?_

(11:44) **Technicznie? Tak. Legalnie? Nie do końca.**

(11:45) **Taak, odetchnij tym ryzykiem.**

(11:46) _Mmmm, pachnie jak martwi przechodnie._

(11:46) **Poinformuję cię, że tylko ja i Rogacz zostaliśmy poszkodowani od momentu stworzenia tego motoru.**

(11:47) _Stworzenia?_

(11:47) **No, zbudowałem go od zera.**

(11:48) _To świetne. To… niesamowite._

(11:49) **Ooo, dzięki.**

(11:49) _Ma jakieś imię?_

(11:50) **Czy to jest coś co ty robisz?**

(11:50) _No, ty go zrobiłeś. To praktycznie twoje dziecko._

(11:51) **Muszę zrobić burzę mózgów i dam ci znać.**

(11:52) _Proszę,  zrób to. Jeśli będzie podobne do twojej striptizerskiej ksywki, to będzie co najmniej interesujące._

(11:55) _Łapa?_

(11:58) **Będziemy musieli przełoożyc tą burzemózgów Luni. Włąśnie wszedłemw słup i chyba mamn wstrząs mózgu żegnamm.**

(11:59) _O mój boże Łapa._

(12:00) _Przepraszam, śmieję się i nie mogę przestać._

(12:01) _Jezu, Łapa._

(12:02) **Fuit.**

*

Piątek, POPOŁUDNIE

(14:32) Przepraszam, czy ty wszedłeś w słup, bo byłeś zbyt zajęty esemesowaniem?

(14:32) Niech zgadnę: pisałeś z Lunatykiem.

(14:34) **podoba mu się mój motocykl**

(14:32)  A POTEM WSZEDŁEŚ W SŁUP I ZAFUNDOWAŁEŚ SOBIE WSTRZĄS MÓZGU

(14:34) Cii Glizdogonie, nie odzywaj się, kochany dzieciaczek Siri wypoczywa po walnięciu w słup.

(14:35) **jeszcze raz nazwij mnie siri , a użyję słupa do przywalenia ci w głowę**

(14:35) **zobaczymy czy ci się spodoba**

(14:36) Zobacz, Rogacz, musi być z nim źle, zaczyna majaczyć.

(14:37) **Piszę tak jak ty cały czas, Glizdogonie.**

(14:37) Panowie, spokojnie. Musimy dać przystojnemu księciu pospać. Będzie zrozpaczony, gdy mu potem powiemy, że nie może pić.

(14:38) **CO**

(14:38) Cii Syriusz, musisz odpocząć.

(14:39) **Zamorduję was.**

(14:29) I żadnego pisania do Luniego.

(14:40) **I będę was torturował.**

(14:41) Dobranoc, słodki Książę Łapo.

(14:41) Pchły na noc, maleńki siri

(14:42) **walcie się**

***  
**

Sobota

(9:02) _Przespałem piątkowy wieczór._

(9:03) **Ja też. Tak nudno.**

(9:03) _Co się z tobą stało?_

(9:04) **Ja, um, wszedłem w słupek.**

(9:04) _Przepraszam, co? Możesz to ująć w prostszy sposób?_

(9:05) **WALNĄŁEM GŁOWĄ W SŁUP**

(9:05) _DLACZEGO TAK SIĘ STAŁO_

(9:06) **BO BYŁEM ZBYT ZAJĘTY PISANIEM Z TOBĄ, TY OŚLE. TO TWOJA WINA. GŁOWA MNIE BOLI I JEST FIOLETOWA.**

(9:07) _Więc przespałeś cały dzień?_

(9:07) **Tak. I do tego spędzę cały dzisiejszy dzień w łóżku, no bo czemu by nie, mam  też skręconą kostkę.**

(9:08) _Biedna dzidzia Łapa._

(9:08) **Wszyscy muszą przestać traktować mnie protekcjonalnie.**

(9:09) _Przepraszam. Wszystko jest w porządku?_

(9:09) **Będzie.**

(9:10) _Masz jutro mecz?_

(9:10) **Tak.**

(9:11) _Będziesz mógł zagrać?_

(9:11) **Mam nadzieję. Dlatego dzisiaj robię sobie wolne.**

(9:12) _…Jest sobota_.

(9:12) **Nadal są rzeczy, które trzeba zrobić w sobotę.**

(9:12) **Jak doglądanie Elvendork .**

(9:13) _Masz na myśli motor?_

(9:14) **Tak!**

(9:14) _Co to ma niby być za imię!_

(9:15) **Pasuje dla chłopca i dziewczynki!**

(9:15) _Oczekiwałem czegoś  bardziej jak… Północna Bestia, Krucze Pióro , coś mrocznego i złowieszczego._

(9:16) **Krucze Pióro?**

(9:16) _I tak uważam, że jest lepsze niż twoje._

(9:17) **Niestety, Luni. Mój motor. Moje imiędhjcnc**

(9:17) **Cześć Luni, tu Rogacz, muszę  teraz skonfiskować telefon Łapy, żeby mógł się przespać. Niech mu bóg błogosławi, zrobił sobie ku-ku. I łaskawie, co za niewyparzona gęba. Wiedziałeś, że gdy mieliśmy jedenaście lat, śmiał się tak bardzo, że się posikał? Cały Łapa. Zawsze błaznuje.**

(9:18) **Czekaj, zdaje mi się, że chce się pożegnać.**

(9:18) _Uważaj, jeśli Łapa teraz umrze będę uznawany za świadka._

(9:19) **To ja, i nie mam zamiaru go zabijać. Zamierzam uwięzić go i powoli torturować. DOBRA SIĘGA PO TELEFON ŻEGNAJ LUNI  
**

(9:19) _Bądź silny, Łapa._

_*_

Niedziela, PRZEDPOŁUDNIE

(11:43) **Niedziela była długim dniem.**

(11:43) _O, wróciłeś._

(11:44) **Zapomnijmy, że cała ta sytuacja miała miejsce.**

(11:45) _Chodzi ci o to jak Rogacz zabrał ci telefon, czy o to jak powiedział mi, że zesikałeś się, gdy miałeś jedenaście lat?_

(11:45) **Powiedziałbym, że obydwa. Zapomnij obydwa. Usuń to teraz.**

(11:46) _Ale czym będę cię wtedy szantażował?_

(11:47) **Miałem nadzieję, że unikniemy szantażu.**

(11:47) _Nonsens. Trwałe przyjaźnie zbudowane są na szantażu._

(11:48) **Nie mam pojęcia jakich ty masz przyjaciół, ale porzuć ich natychmiast.**

(11:48) _Nie mam zbyt wielu. Alice, Frank._

(11:48) _Uh, ty._

(11:49) **Jak tak o tym myślę to mam Rogacza, Glizdogona,  chyba teraz też Lily…**

(11:49) **I ciebie.**

(11:50) _I tak mnie prześcigasz._

(11:50) **Nic nie poradzę, że jestem taki popularny.**

(11:51) **Więc… tak to nazywamy? Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?**

(11:51) _Zawsze tak uważałem. Może. Mam nadzieję._

(11:52) **Tak. Tak no jasne.**

(11:52) _Ok. Spoko. Tak._

(11:53) _Grasz dzisiaj?_

(11:53) **Tak. Właściwie to jestem na boisku. Zaczynamy za… siedem minut.**

(11:54) _Powinieneś chyba em… rozgrzewać się?_

(11:54) **HAHA tak. Rogacz właśnie na mnie krzyczy. Dam ci znać jak nam poszło.**

(11:55) _Powodzenia Łapa. Do boju Lwy._

*

Niedziela, WIECZÓR

(20:13) **Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć, i boli mnie to, ale przegraliśmy.**

(20:14) _Och Łapa. Tak mi przykro._

(20:14) **JEDNĄ BRAMKĄ. JESTEM WŚCIEKŁY.**

(20:15) **Nie, podejdę do tego dojrzale. Jest dobrze.**

(20:15) **NIE, NIE JEST**

(20:15) **Ok, nie, dam radę. Rogacz jednak płacze. Glizdogon nas unika.**

(20:16) _To był jakiś ważny mecz?_

(20:16) **Nie. Rogacz po prostu nienawidzi przegrywać.**

(20:16) **Nienawidzi tego tak bardzo, że nawet nie mamy imprezy po meczu. Żenada.**

(20:17) _Ciężka sprawa. Przykro mi, że przegraliście._

(20:18) **Dzięki Luni. Zrobię jeszcze szybkie zadanie domowe. Pogadamy później.**

(20:18) _Do potem Łapo._

*

(23:44) **Ej Luni**

(23:45) _Mm?_

(23:45) **Może posuwam się za daleko, ale**

(23:46) **Mogę do ciebie zadzwonić?**

(23:46) _Wszystko w porządku?_

(23:47) **Tak, tak. Po prostu o tym myślałem i chyba chciałbym, żeby głos w mojej głowie czytający twoje wiadomości zgadzał się z tym jak naprawdę brzmisz. Jeśli to nie dziwaczne.**

(23:47) _Tak jasne, rozumiem. Tylko telefony nie zawsze oddają rzeczywistość._

(23:48) _Dzwoń._

(23:48) **Ok.**

**_[Łączenie z Luni]_ **

_\- …Halo?_

**\- Hej. Eee, obudziłem cię? Wiadomością?**

_\- Tak, ale nie szkodzi._

**\- Ok. Fajnie. Eee, okej właściwie nie byłem gotowy zajść tak taleko.**

_\- Hah , no, domyśliłem się. Nie brzmisz… tak jak oczekiwałem._

**\- A czego oczekiwałeś? Starszego pana?**

_\- Haha, nie, chyba bardziej piskliwego głosu. Nie takiego… męskiego._

**\- Brzmię męsko?**

_\- Oj przestań, wiesz o tym._

**\- Ty brzmisz bardziej ochryple.**

_\- Argghh, właśnie się obudziłem. Nie dokuczaj._

**\- Haha, nie, podoba mi się.**

_\- …Och._

**\- Emm… mogę cię o coś spytać?**

_\- Raczej tak, skoro już tu jesteśmy._

**\- Jak masz na imię?**

_\- Okej, odpowiem na to pytanie, ale nie możesz, w żadnych okolicznościach, się śmiać._

**\- Ej, to samo się tyczy ciebie. Wierz mi, nie ma nic dziwniejszego niż moje imię.**

_\- Jestem Remus._

**\- …Remus…**

\- _Mówiłem, że masz się nie śmiać!_

\- **Nie, nie śmieję się, naprawdę mi się podoba . Okej, teraz serio, bez śmiania się.**

\- _Okej._

\- **Nie, przysięgnij z ręką na sercu.**

\- _Ahh, dobra, przysięgam i spodziewam się śmierci._

\- **Syriusz.**

- _No, serio już! Mówiłem, że n-_

\- **Nie, nie! Chodzi mi o to, że mam na imię Syriusz. S-Y-R-I-U-S-Z.**

\- _O cholera. Przepraszam. Przeprasz-_

\- **Nic się nie stało, Luni. Mogłem się tego spodziewać. Powinienem pozwolić ci wracać do snu.**

\- _Ja tobie też. Masz jutro szkołę._

\- **No, racja.**

\- _Dobranoc Syriusz._

- **Dobranoc Remus.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Syriusz_ po angielsku to _Sirius_ , a _poważny_ po angielsku to _serious_ , co o ile w piśmie wcale nie wygląda aż tak podobnie, o tyle w wymowie brzmi praktycznie identyczne i jest to zródłem wielu gier słownych, których nie da się przetłumaczyć, przepraszam bardzo, próbowałam.
> 
>  
> 
> **Noty autorki:**  
>   
>  Źle mi z tym, że zrobiłam z Franka dupka. Poprawię to, pewnie.


End file.
